Te Perdí
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Piers Nivans, serán los protagonistas de esta nueva historia de amor y drama. Historia escrita en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Leon S. Kennedy. ¡DISFRUTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Perdido

**¡Hola! Hoy inicio una nueva historia dedicada para todos los fans de Claire y Leon, y aunque no será precisamente un Cleon, será algo muy parecido. Triángulos amorosos, ya saben, me encanta ver arder al mundo jaja! Será una historia de duración regular máximo 10 capítulos aproximadamente, dependerá mucho de como lleve el desarrollo del fic. Está escrito en primera persona relatado desde la perspectiva de Leon S. Kennedy.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos, lean y disfruten!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORIA.**

* * *

 _"_ _How I wish, how I wish you were here._

 _We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,_

 _year after year, running over the same old ground._

 _What have we found?_

 _The same old fears,_

 _wish you were here…"_

 _—_ _Pink Floyd, Wish you were here._

CAPÍTULO 1: PERDIDO

Siento en mi mejilla el frío metal de la barra principal. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al sentir el contraste de mi piel tibia con la baja temperatura y aunque me molesta un poco no me muevo ni un centímetro, esperando a que mi piel se aclimate con la frialdad.

Después de un rato comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo en el pómulo en señal de que está empezando a adormecerse y sin poder ignorar esa irritante sensación, de mala gana cruzo mis brazos frente a la mesa y recargo allí mi cabeza. El leve movimiento logra marearme un poco pero rápidamente me estabilizo y estirando una de mis manos, tomo mi vaso vacío y hablo con voz rasposa.

— Quiero otro trago.

El cantinero se queda mirándome por un momento y en silencio llena mi vaso con whisky y que yo por inercia lo bebo sin sentir nada ante el sabor fuerte en mi boca.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué a esta cantina. Pueden haber sido minutos, horas o incluso días y yo no podía siquiera notarlo. Ya estaba muy borracho como para medir el paso del tiempo, o incluso recordar el cómo regresar a mi casa, pero no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para olvidarla a ella.

Miro fijamente el cristal de la copa entre mis manos y empiezo a imaginar allí su reflejo. Recuerdo su cara, sus ojos hermosos, sus labios sensuales, esos que besé tantas veces hasta quedarme dormido. ¿Cuándo cambió todo?

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase junto a ella, ya fueran felices o desgraciados se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, como si fuesen una película monótona en la que las imágenes dolían cual estocada al corazón. Por más que bebo no logro sacar su recuerdo de mi corazón y mis pensamientos, el dolor es demasiado y me sofoca, tanto que me cuesta trabajo respirar sin sentir el estupor rodeándome. Ni siquiera una herida de bala dolía tanto como este sufrimiento que me oprimía el pecho y perforaba mi corazón.

Ni un solo momento dejaba de pensar en ella, en cuánto la amaba y lo arrepentido que estaba por haberla perdido. Y para mi desgracia ya no era mía, ya le pertenecía a otro hombre.

Este último pensamiento me enfurecía, me hacía enloquecer de celos. El tan sólo pensar que otro estaba besándola, haciéndola reír, durmiendo con ella... Me cabreaba y me hervía la sangre. Nunca había conocido antes el odio, hasta que supe que tenía un rival que pretendía llevarse a lo más valioso de mi vida. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba hasta el extremo y más aún porque en el fondo sabía que él no me había robado a mi amada, yo la perdí por imbécil. Por imbécil, por estúpido, por vanidoso… Este era el momento preciso de mi existencia en que me sentía menos que una mierda.

Entre la maraña de mis recuerdos y lamentaciones, distingo la voz de David Gilmour e identifico rápidamente la letra de "Wish you were here" de Pink Floyd sonando en la rockola de la cantina, y con el corazón en un puño tarareo con voz ronca y bastante desentonada la melodía de la canción.

 _"_ _Do you think you can tell?_

 _And did they get you trade your heroes for ghosts?_

 _Hot ashes for trees?_

 _Hot air for a cold breeze?_

 _Cold comfort for change?_

 _And did you exchange a walk on part in the war_

 _for a lead role in a cage?..."_

Y justo en la mejor parte de la pieza musical, la música se detiene. Un cliente del lugar se acerca al aparato musical y depositando una moneda quita mi melodía para poner una estúpida canción de Madonna. ¿Madonna en una cantina? ¡Vaya maricón!

El cambio de música me hace enfurecer más de lo debido y levantándome hecho una fiera me dirijo hacia el sujeto que silenció a Pink Floyd y lleno de cólera le doy un empujón por la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! — Me grita alterado un hombre alto de barba prominente y muy mala pinta.

Y sin decir nada, le suelto un puñetazo al sujeto frente a mí que cae de espaldas hacia el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Los demás clientes se quedan mirando el disturbio que acabo de ocasionar y unos hombres que estaban en una mesa contigua se levantan enfurecidos y dos de ellos se adelantan para ayudar a su colega que yacía en el suelo. Al parecer todos ellos eran amigos del tipo al que acabo de golpear y que ahora me miran como una jauría de perros rabiosos.

— Elegiste un mal día para pelar, niño bonito. — Me amenaza el hombretón con los dientes apretados.

— Ven aquí, hijo de puta. — Digo mientras lo atraigo hacia mí burlándome con los puños.

El hombre mayor que yo intenta golpearme en la mandíbula usando mucha de su fuerza y que yo a pesar de estar muy ebrio, logro esquivar con facilidad.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes, gorila sin cerebro? — Comento entre risas mientras ridiculizo la tosca fisionomía de mi adversario.

Mi enemigo se cabrea y con violencia trata de embestirme cuando yo vuelvo a esquivar su ataque, burlándome constantemente de sus estúpidos intentos por hacerme daño. De repente, alguien me ataca por detrás y sujeta mis brazos por la espalda, dejándome totalmente inmóvil ante mi agresor.

— ¿Necesitas de tus amigos para pelear conmigo, niñita? — Vuelvo a mofarme de mi enemigo que se dispone a darme un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Y adivinando su ataque, tomo impulso usando de soporte los brazos de quien me sujetaba por la espalda para darle a mi rival una patada en el dorso, lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo chocar contra unas mesas. Usando más fuerza estiro mi cuello hacia atrás propinándole un cabezazo en la frente al hombre que me sujeta por la espalda, logrando que me suelte de inmediato.

Enseguida un bando de seis matones me rodea y se disponen a atacarme todos al mismo tiempo. Cualquier hombre común hubiese recibido la paliza de su vida sin tener ninguna posibilidad al enfrentarse a tantos enemigos juntos, pero lo que ellos ignoran es que yo no soy un hombre común. Para un agente entrenado y con tanta experiencia como yo, una riña de ebrios es un juego de niños, y a pesar de mi mal estado causado por el alcohol, al contrario de afectarme, me inyecta una dosis de adrenalina que me impulsa a pelear con más entusiasmo.

Una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas comienzan a caer sobre mí, pero afortunadamente logro contraatacar con facilidad, devolviéndole una buena serie de golpes a mis contrarios que fui noqueando poco a poco a pesar de haber recibido uno que otro ataque y un porrazo indiscriminado con una silla.

Finalmente, mis enemigos se rindieron y desaparecieron del lugar, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás clientes que me miraron salir victorioso de ese altercado. Me dirigí de nuevo a la barra de la cantina desplazándome con un poco de dificultad a causa del daño que me habían hecho con la silla y mi espalda estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Con cuidado, volví a sentarme en el taburete de la barra y le pedí otra bebida al cantinero, que enseguida llenó de nuevo mi copa de whisky.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás así, Leon?

Estuve a punto de beber mi trago cuando la voz del hombre que tenía frente a mí me cuestionó. No sé si en verdad le agradaba o simplemente me tenía lástima pero en este tiempo de ebriedad había entablado una especie de amistad con el cantinero que ya sea por mi necesidad de hablar con alguien o por mis desvaríos de borracho en voz alta, ya conocía perfectamente la historia de la tragedia que me tenía aquí, sumido en el alcohol e involucrado constantemente en riñas callejeras. Además, simpatizarle al dueño de la cantina da ciertos privilegios, como por ejemplo, que no te echen a patadas del bar cuando provocas destrozos y peleas con los demás clientes.

— No lo sé. Pero si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, te diré que en mi billetera tengo el suficiente para pagarte los daños y el consumo. — Contesté secamente sacando de mi billetera un par de billetes de alta denominación.

El sujeto se quedó callado pensando seguramente que no era una buena idea seguir una conversación con un impertinente como yo y continuó limpiando los vasos que utilizaban en el bar.

Muy a pesar de mi mal estado y mi constante necedad por permanecer perdido en la bebida una pequeña parte de mí reprochaba mi comportamiento, sabiendo perfectamente que a este paso nunca lograría olvidarla o mucho menos recuperarla.

¿En qué momento pase de ser un agente especializado de la D.S.O. a un borracho agresivo? ¿Cuándo me convertí en este despojo de ser humano que soy ahora? Y lo más doloroso de todo es que conocía la respuesta a todas estas incógnitas. Mi vida se fue al carajo cuando me di cuenta que la había perdido y al mismo tiempo, descubrí que la amaba demasiado.

— Claire…

* * *

 **A/N: Leon lo arruinó todo. ¡Qué novedad! Pero bueno, ahora sabemos que está arrepentido, digamos que eso si es nuevo, además de que está muy ebrio y es agresivo. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que Leon se haya transformado totalmente?**

 **En el siguiente episodio, veremos un poco más de las razones que llevaron a Leon a tocar fondo y podrán darse cuenta como era la vida del agente antes de que llegara a este extremo.**

 **Ya lo saben, su opinión para mí es importante, así que si tienen alguna opinión al respecto de esta historia, no duden en expresarse en los reviews, o si así lo prefieren, también respondo mensajes privados. En el inicio de cada capítulo responderé a todos los reviews que ustedes escriban. :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Miel sobre hojuelas

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles la buena aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia y sobre todo sus reviews que los responderé en unas líneas más. Por cierto, espero y hayan tenido una excelente navidad, fiestas decembrinas y que Santa les haya traído lo que le pidieron! :D**

 **Antes de empezar hagamos una pequeña recapitulación.**

 **En el episodio anterior vimos a un muy borracho y agresivo Leon S. Kennedy en un bar, sumido en una profunda depresión a causa de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba. Pero, ¿Cómo era la vida de Leon antes de caer en tan profunda tristeza? Hoy veremos un poco de su vida "normal" para poder entender su situación actual. ¿Hay fans Cleon por aquí? Si los hay, este capítulo es para ustedes. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Estoy feliz que te haya gustado mi nueva historia! Sé que eres fan del Cleon pero no puedo evitar hacer el triángulo amoroso y ver arder el mundo. Este capítulo es tranquilo, pero prometo comenzar a poner tensión e intensidad en los siguientes episodios! Un abrazo fuerte!

 **Susara KI302:** Como siempre un gusto saludarte aquí en los reviews además de los mp jaja! Tarde un poco esta vez en actualizar pero ya sabes, me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones pero ya estoy retomando la escritura otra vez. Espero y te guste el episodio de hoy!

 **MISSESHARPERREDFIELD:** Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por el review y estoy halagada que te haya gustado este fic! Es la primera vez que hago una historia "larga" sobre Claire y Leon ya que como buena escritora novata e insegura sólo hacía one shots jaja! Esta vez me demoré en actualizar pero fue por que me tomé unos días de vacaciones pero no suelo dejar abandonadas las historias porque también son fangirl y he recibido muchas veces esas puñaladas a mi corazón con mis autores favoritos que no actualizan :'( jajaja ok basta de drama! Espero y disfrutes el episodio de hoy!

 **Invitado:** Hola! Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia, como ya lo había explicado si me demoré un poco (me disculpo por ello jejeje) pero aquí está la continuación que espero y también te agrade! Nos leemos! :D

* * *

 _"_ _Lying close to you_

 _Feeling your heart beating_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Then I kiss your eyes and_

 _Thank God we're together_

 _And I just want to stay with you_

 _in this moment forever, forever and ever."_

 _—_ _Aerosmith, I don't want to miss a thing._

CAPÍTULO 2: MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS

Un suave olor a vainilla proveniente de la cocina logra despertarme de mi sueño profundo. Cuando miro por la ventana veo que el día es soleado y hay mucha luz allí afuera por lo que asumo que ya debe ser bastante tarde. Sé que dormí más de la cuenta pero me relajo al saber que es sábado y hoy no tengo que presentarme en las oficinas de la D.S.O.

Estiro mis brazos perezosamente y me siento sobre la cama mirando el desastre de sábanas y almohadas que hay a mi alrededor. Sonrío para mi mismo cuando recuerdo el origen que ocasionó este caos en el dormitorio poniéndome de pie enseguida para poner un poco de orden en la habitación. Con cuidado hago la cama, acomodo las almohadas y recojo toda la ropa del suelo colocándola en un pequeño cesto de plástico para posteriormente llevarla a la lavadora. Después de que termino la breve limpieza del aposento noto que mi camisa blanca que llevaba puesta la noche anterior no está por ninguna parte.

 _"_ _Mmmm seguramente Claire la guardó en algún lado_ " Razono para mí mismo a la vez que desisto en continuar la búsqueda de mi camisa.

Decido salir de la habitación principal vistiendo únicamente mis bóxers color negro, caminando sin hacer ruido por la casa, con la intención de sorprender a Claire.

Como si me estuviese escondiendo de una B.O.W. me escabullo hasta la cocina silenciosamente y me quedo recargado en la entrada mirando con sigilo a mi presa que estaba bastante entretenida cocinando unos hot cakes.

—Maldita sea. — Murmuró en voz inaudible a la vez que me muerdo el labio inferior cuando contemplo el bonito panorama que tenía enfrente.

Miro a una mujer de rostro angelical y cuerpo sensual que se encuentra a unos pocos metros de mí. Su melena pelirroja la lleva recogida en una coleta sencilla y su piel blanca resplandece gracias a la brillante luz del día. Mi camisa blanca que tanto había buscado esta mañana ella la llevaba puesta sin abotonar los dos primeros botones superiores, dejando al descubierto una generosa parte de su pecho. Mientras continúo observándola alcanzo a distinguir sus bragas de encaje color rosado afirmando para mí mismo que era la única prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta, además de mi camisa que le quedaba gigante, pero sin duda a ella se le veía mejor que a mí. ¡Hasta recién levantada es hermosa y jodidamente sexy!

Mirarla cocinando semidesnuda enciende mi temperamento y camino decididamente hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura y dándole un beso suave en el cuello.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saluda ella sin sobresaltarse ante mi acto inesperado.

— Buenos días. — Contesto con voz ronca susurrando en su oído logrando que su piel del cuello se erice.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Me pregunta con voz dulce mientras voltea un hot cake con la espátula.

— Demasiada… Pero no precisamente de comida. — Le respondo en un tono perverso haciéndola girar hacia mí.

Claire comenzó a reír en voz alta, y yo la silencie con un beso apasionado metiendo mis manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando suavemente su espalda. La pelirroja gimió de felicidad contra mis labios y yo la levanté en brazos sin dificultad para que ella enroscara sus piernas sobre mi cintura.

Aún sosteniéndola contra mí la recargué contra la pared contigua descendiendo besos hacia su cuello, la clavícula y los hombros, cuando de repente sostiene mi rostro en sus delicadas manos y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

— Todavía no termino de cocinar el desayuno. — Me reprendió ella dulcemente pasándome los dedos sobre los labios.

— Podemos desayunar después. — Insistí con la respiración agitada.

Y entonces, acercándose a mí comenzó a besarme lentamente dando ligeros toques en mis labios y las comisuras a la vez que me acariciaba el rostro con las manos. Cuando Claire me besaba de esa manera me hacía sentir en las nubes, provocándome un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y una neblina mental muy parecida a la que provoca el alcohol, que me aturdía y enfocaba mi mente exclusivamente en ella. Mi pequeña pelirroja conocía perfectamente los efectos que tenían en mí ese tipo de besos, y los usaba en mi contra cuando quería salirse con la suya.

Se alejó un poco de mi rostro para tomar aire, y removiendo un mechón de cabello que caía en mi frente, volvió a quemarme con su mirada y me dio un beso ligero en la punta de la nariz.

— Vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?

Y como era de suponerse, después de tal petición yo no podía decir que no.

Desayunamos tranquilamente los hot cakes con miel de maple y mantequilla. Yo bebía mi café americano sin azúcar y ella jugo de naranja fresco. Mientras comíamos, Claire se levantó para ir hacia la alacena y después de buscar por unos instantes la hermana de Chris Redfield regresó con un tarro enorme de crema de avellanas.

Tomando una pequeña espátula, la pelirroja que estaba sentaba frente a mí empezó a untar en sus panecillos una muy generosa cantidad de esa crema de chocolate, casi cubriéndolos por completo.

— ¿Sabías que la diabetes es la séptima causa de muerte en los Estados Unidos? — Le comenté a mi novia sin dejar de mirar sus empalagosos hot cakes.

Claire ignoró mi dato estadístico y tomando un pedazo de pan con el tenedor lo metió en su boca, poniendo una mueca de satisfacción en su cara al probar el chocolate en sus papilas gustativas.

— Ingerir tanta azúcar elevará tus niveles de glucosa… — Insistí a la vez que le daba un sorbo a mi café americano.

La mujer frunció el ceño en cuanto me escuchó y sacando la espátula del tarro la tomó entre sus manos como si fuera un arma y embarró mi mejilla del empalagoso chocolate.

— ¡Claire! Odio la crema de chocolate. — Me quejé estirando mi mano para tomar una servilleta y limpiar mi cara.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer uso de la servilleta, Claire se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó detrás de mí dándome un beso suave en donde estaba la mancha de chocolate llevándosela entre los labios.

Me quedé mirando con fingido enfado a lo que ella respondió con una mirada altiva, poniéndose de pie frente a mí, acomodándose ambas manos en las caderas y manteniendo el mentón en alto, retándome.

— No sabes con quién te estás enfrentando, Redfield. — La amenacé con una sonrisa macabra y levantándome despacio de la silla.

— Muéstrame de qué estás hecho, Kennedy. — Me contestó ella enseguida relamiéndose los labios.

Y poniéndome totalmente de pie flexioné mis piernas para lanzarme directamente hacia Claire, pero anticipando mi ataque ella se echó a correr por toda la casa, saltando encima de los muebles y burlándose de mí porque no había logrado alcanzarla.

Después de algunos minutos de persecución logré acorralarla en la sala y lanzándome sobre ella logré tumbarla en el sillón principal apresándola con mi cuerpo, dejándola totalmente inmóvil de brazos y piernas.

— ¿Creíste que podrías derrotar al mejor agente de la D.S.O.? — Le susurré despacio mientras fijaba mis ojos en los suyos.

Entonces, estirando su cuello hacia mí posó sus labios sobre los míos besándome con suavidad logrando que yo relajara la postura liberando sus extremidades, haciendo que ella se inclinara un poco más para profundizar el beso y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a acariciar mis bíceps, dibujando cada trazo de mi cuerpo con sus dedos.

Comencé a respirar pesadamente cuando Claire se separó de mí para mirarme con expresión divertida, burlándose de mi mirada perdida a causa de su tacto con mi piel.

— ¿Y tú creíste que podrías resistir a los encantos de una Redfield? — Contraatacó la pelirroja a la vez que me daba un beso húmedo en un pectoral.

— Tú ganas… — Dije con voz ronca, encendido por la sensualidad de la mujer debajo de mí y continué: — Ahora, quiero mi premio de consolación.

Diciendo esto, uní mis labios con los suyos en un beso hambriento, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua y mordisqueando sus labios como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Con desesperación comencé a desatar mi camisa de su cuello y exasperado por no poder ir más rápido la tomé por ambas partes arrancándole los botones de un solo tirón.

— Acabas de romper tu camisa favorita. — Me reprendió Claire mientras acariciaba mis hombros anchos.

— Ya no me gustaba… tanto. — Mentí en afán de no interrumpir más nuestro momento.

Contemplándola semidesnuda, mi pequeña pelirroja se sonrojó y se cubrió los pechos con los restos de mi camisa, ocultándose de mi mirada descarada. Esa mujer me hacía perder la cabeza. Era tierna, dulce, incluso infantil, pero su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer, apasionada, provocativa, llena de fuego. Me sentía tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado.

— No te ocultes de mí, cielo. — Le susurré despacio en el oído, sintiendo como se estremecía en mi pecho.

— Tenemos que terminar hoy nuestros deberes pendientes, Leon. — Me dijo con la respiración pesada.

— Claire, por favor. — Le rogué tratando de contener el fuego que me estaba invadiendo.

— No. Es nuestro único día libre y tenemos que aprovecharlo. — Respondió dulcemente dándome un beso suave en los labios para aplacarme.

Puse mala cara por no haber obtenido nada de lo que deseaba esa mañana y ella soltando una risita traviesa se colgó de mi cuello para darme un abrazo cálido.

— Eres como un niño caprichoso, lo sabes. Prometo que esta noche haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — Repliqué en tono perverso y acechándola con la mirada.

— Si eres bueno, por supuesto. Ahora vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer. — Respondió poniéndose de pie, apremiándome dándome un beso rápido en la frente.

Después de nuestra pequeña lucha en la sala, Claire y yo nos dispusimos a realizar nuestras respectivas tareas domesticas. Desde el día en que comenzamos a vivir juntos, la pelirroja y yo habíamos dejado reglas muy claras, una de ellas era la división de los quehaceres de la casa repartidos equitativamente siendo lo más democráticos posibles y estableciendo para ello los días sábado. Con el tiempo este acuerdo resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos y al final yo no tenía problemas con aspirar toda la casa o Claire en arreglar alguna falla mecánica del auto.

El día se pasó bastante rápido entre el arreglo del jardín, limpieza general del departamento y el acomodo de unos cuantos cuadros de pinturas surrealistas de los que mi compañera no se decidía en qué sitio de la pared debían ocupar un lugar.

Al finalizar todos nuestros pendientes la pelirroja y yo nos dejamos caer exhaustos sobre la alfombra suave de la sala principal.

— El cuidado de una casa es casi tan desgastante como luchar contra hordas de zombis. — Comenté sosteniendo la mano pequeña de la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Quién dijo que vivir como personas normales era fácil? — Dijo ella apretando un poco más mi mano.

Levantando mi mano libre, miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y vi que aún era relativamente temprano.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine? — Le pregunté a mi novia mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿El agente Kennedy quiere tener una cita conmigo? — Replicó ella enarcando una ceja.

— Sería un honor para mí. — Dije en tono seductor besando su mano.

La pelirroja comenzó a carcajearse en voz alta y rápidamente se incorporó del suelo para ir al dormitorio a vestirse.

Claire era una mujer única en todos los sentidos. Pero la única cosa en común que compartía con todas las mujeres, era la demora que utilizaba para arreglar su imagen.

— ¿Ya casi estás? — Pregunté en voz alta mientras la esperaba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

— Dame un minuto, cielo.

Un minuto. Creo que en ese minuto de espera puedo terminar de ver el partido de futbol soccer que va comenzando, incluso si hubiera tiempos extras. Mujeres…

Después de algunos momentos más de espera, mi novia salió de la habitación vistiendo unos jeans ajustados, una chaqueta oscura y un par de botas altas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Su peinado era su típica coleta de caballo y en su cara llevaba un poco de maquillaje ligero. Sin duda Claire era una mujer que con un atuendo sencillo podía verse particularmente hermosa.

— Te ves preciosa. — La halagué mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— Gracias, tú siempre te ves guapo. — Me dijo cariñosamente mientras se abrazaba a mi cintura. — ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y tomando las llaves de mi auto caminé hasta la entrada de la casa para ir directamente hasta el lugar de nuestra cita.

En el camino de la casa al cine ya era una tradición que siempre que viajábamos en coche Claire pusiera en el estéreo música de Queen su banda favorita, en donde siempre cantaba a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas como "Bohemian Rhapsody", "I want to break free" o "Don't stop me now".

Dejé el vehículo aparcado en el estacionamiento de la plaza comercial y caminando hacia la entrada tomé de la mano a mi novia para ir a buscar la cartelera y elegir alguna película, aunque a decir verdad no había mucha variedad; algunas comedias románticas, dibujos animados, acción, humor y una cinta de terror que al parecer prometía bastante.

— ¿Cuál quieres ver? — Pregunté suponiendo que elegiría alguna de las comedias románticas.

— Esa.

Y mirando la cartelera, me di cuenta que señaló la película de terror. Claire siempre había sido de gustos exóticos así que no me sorprendía que eligiera ese cortometraje, ya que dentro de sus aficiones excéntricas yo estaba incluido.

Me acerqué a comprar los boletos dándome cuenta que la mujer que me atendía era una chica muy joven y bonita que al parecer intentaba coquetearme mostrándose sumamente amable conmigo. Mi pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto y antes de que yo pudiera escoger nuestros asientos ella se adelantó a contestar:

— Quiero dos asientos en la fila "F" por favor, uno para mí y otro para mi novio…

No hace falta decir el especial énfasis que ella hizo en la palabra "novio" fulminando con la mirada a la pobre chica. La empleada se quedó seria y en silencio le dio a Claire los dos boletos, a lo que ella los tomó con una de sus manos para que con la otra me apretara por las muñecas.

— Gracias. — Agradeció secamente dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Estás celosa? — Pregunté divertido ante la pequeña arruga que se marcaba en su frente.

— Esa tipa no dejaba de mirarte. — Comentó molesta arrastrándome con ella hacia la tienda de dulces.

— Yo sólo te quiero a ti. — Le susurré en su oído para después darle un beso suave en la mejilla.

— Ya lo sé. Pero yo soy la única que puede mirarte el trasero. ¿Entendido?

Y haciendo este comentario me dio una pequeña palmada en uno de mis glúteos reafirmándole a la empleada que no invadiera su territorio.

 _"_ _Mujeres"_ pensé para mí mismo por la cómica escena de celos que acababa de presenciar.

Después de comprar palomitas, bebidas y los chocolates para Claire, entramos a ocupar nuestros asientos en la sala de cine y al terminar algunos anuncios comerciales, la película comenzó.

La cinta no era nada del otro mundo o algo por lo que valiera la pena asustarse. Mi trabajo y el de mi novia consistían en sobrevivir a pesadillas que parecían ser sacadas del mismísimo infierno así que sobresaltarnos por una película de terror era simplemente absurdo.

De repente en una de las escenas una abominación de enormes dientes y ojos saltones comenzó a comerse a una de las personas que eran perseguidas, destazándola lentamente y mordiéndola por partes de una manera bastante explícita.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron tensos y perturbados ante ese acto tan grotesco, e incluso las chicas que estaban allí soltaban alguno que otro grito o se aferraban al brazo de sus acompañantes. Todas excepto una.

Cuando esa parte de la película transcurría, mi compañera comenzó a reír escandalosamente atrayendo las miradas de las demás personas que nos veían como si la pelirroja hubiese enloquecido.

— Bebé, baja la voz o van a sacarnos de la sala. — Murmuré en voz baja intentando silenciar a Claire.

— ¡Es que, por favor! ¡Allí hay por lo menos 7 litros de sangre derramada, el cuerpo humano sólo tiene 3 litros! — Me indicó la hermana de Chris Redfield señalando a la pantalla por lo ilógico de la cinta. — Además eso no da miedo, es una botarga con efectos especiales.

— Lo sé cariño, pero baja la voz. Estas personas no se enfrentan a situaciones verídicas con mutaciones reales como para notarlo. — Dije tratando de contener la risa ante su comentario ocurrente.

La chica hizo un puchero y continuó mirando la película comiendo palomitas y chocolates.

Cuando salimos del cine, fuimos a cenar sushi en un restaurante japonés que estaba en la misma plaza comercial para después dirigirnos de regreso a casa.

Nunca me expliqué como es que jamás me cansaba de hacerle el amor a esa mujer. Besar todo su cuerpo, sentir su piel contra la mía, mantenerme dentro de ella mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda. Toda esa mezcla de sensaciones nublaba mi mente y me hacían sentir que jamás tendría suficiente de Claire. No se trataba sólo de sexo y la pasión que existía entre ambos, había algo más, algo que no lograba detectar pero que mi corazón sentía.

Dormía plácidamente en mi pecho, abrazándose a mi torso acurrucada a mi lado. Correspondía a su abrazo peinando su cabello alborotado acomodando con cuidado los mechones que caían en frente.

— Te amo, Leon… — Susurró entre sueños mientras suspiraba pesadamente para aferrarse más a mí.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, besando cálidamente su frente y dejando mis labios durante un buen rato plasmados en su piel cuando ella continuaba durmiendo. Lo que sentía por Claire era algo bastante fuerte y en cierto punto indescriptible, pero aún no me sentía listo para contestarle un _"Te amo, también."_ No sé si fue por cobarde, por vanidad, o simplemente por imbécil que estas palabras no podían fluir de mis labios, pero sosteniéndola entre mis brazos la percibía tan segura que nunca pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera alejarse.

Jamás pensé que llegaría a arrepentirme de todos los "te amo" que no le dije y que ella ya no desearía escucharlo…

* * *

 **A/N: En el capítulo de hoy tal parece que Claire y Leon eran la pareja perfecta, algo muy fuerte debió de haber pasado entre ellos para que se separaran después de ver una relación tan estrecha... Y la pregunta es, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**

 **Como ya saben, su opinión para mí siempre será importante así que cualquier duda o crítica que tengan sobre la historia no duden en comentarla en los reviews o si así lo prefieren también respondo mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jugando con fuego

**¡Hola a todos! Espero y hayan pasado unas increíbles fiestas de fin de año y este 2016 este lleno de triunfos y logros para todos ustedes. Empecemos el año con el pie derecho y yo lo comienzo poniendo al corriente mis historias empezando por ésta, para después actualizar también mis demás historias.**

 **En el episodio anterior vemos que Claire y Leon tienen una relación perfecta, pero como lo vimos al inicio de este fic, algo pasó entre ellos para que este hermoso noviazgo se rompiera y de la peor manera. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? Eso lo que veremos en el capítulo de hoy. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **MISSHARPERREDFIELD:** Me alegra que esta historia te esté gustando, el capítulo 2 fue tierno pero hoy empieza el drama del agente Kennedy jajaja (risa malévola) Espero y el episodio de hoy también te guste! Gracias por leer!

 **GeishaPax:** Su solicitud ha sido admitida y hoy empezará el drama y el sufrimiento para ambos. Viene mucho drama es lo que te puedo adelantar, así que confío en que va a agradarte aún más! Gracias por el review!

 **Frozenheart7** : No tan rápido querida! Piers aparecerá pero él no será el culpable de que todo se vaya al carajo! Hoy te enterarás el por qué. Gracias por seguir la historia :')

* * *

 _"_ _Shot through the heart_

 _and you're to blame._

 _You give love a bad name_

 _I play my part and you play your game._

 _You give love a bad name!"_

 _—_ _Bon Jovi, You give love a bad name._

CAPÍTULO 3: JUGANDO CON FUEGO

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana y el día transcurría como cualquier lunes por la mañana. Claire y yo estábamos sentados desayunando ensalada de frutas y café antes de irnos al trabajo. Después de terminar nuestro desayuno la pelirroja tomó su bolso y yo tomé las llaves del auto para irnos juntos a trabajar.

A pesar de que ella tenía su propio auto; un Porsche amarillo y yo un Mustang deportivo en color negro, a ambos nos gustaba llegar juntos al trabajo y regresar de igual forma, por lo que la mayoría de las veces yo me encargaba de dejar a mi novia en el trabajo y pasar a recogerla a la hora de la salida.

— ¡Que tengas un lindo día, cielo.

Y despidiéndose de mí, me besó cálidamente en los labios para que después yo la ayudara a bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

— Nos vemos más tarde. — Le contesté mientras se alejaba y me lanzaba un beso con sus manos.

Después de dejar a Claire en Terra Save yo me dirigí a las instalaciones de la D.S.O. para estar puntual en el trabajo.

Al llegar a las oficinas, a la primera que encontré allí fue a Ingrid Hunnigan que yacía en su escritorio escribiendo frente a su ordenador.

— Hola. — Saludé amigablemente.

— Buenos días, Leon. —

— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? — Pregunté distraídamente mientras buscaba las llaves de mi oficina.

— Excelente. — Se limitó a decir sin interrumpir lo que tecleaba en la computadora.

— Me alegro. — Contesté girando la perilla de la puerta después de haber usado la llave. — Que tengas lindo día.

— Igualmente.

Ingrid Hunnigan, siempre seria, siempre ocupada, siempre elegante. Desde que la conocí, esa mujer había captado mi especial atención por su interesante personalidad, específicamente por el sutil desdén que siempre mostraba hacia mí, aunque yo sabía muy bien que en el fondo no le era indiferente. De no ser porque ahora estaba con Claire yo hubiese seguido insistiendo con mis constantes galanterías hacia ella y no iba a rendirme hasta que sucumbiera ante mí. Pero ahora que tenía algo valioso con mi novia no quería ser tan imbécil como para arriesgar mi relación estable por una aventura con Hunnigan, a pesar de que la fidelidad no estaba en mi naturaleza. Pero esta vez deseaba esforzarme.

Cuando entré a la oficina todo estaba exactamente igual a como yo lo había dejado el viernes por la noche; documentos en el escritorio, las persianas entreabiertas, e incluso la taza de café sucia que había dejado al lado de la cafetera seguía allí.

Me senté en mi silla de cuero y me recliné en el escritorio para encender el ordenador, mientras tanto buscaría una pluma y un viejo cuaderno donde solía tomar anotaciones y que siempre guardaba en un cajón.

Al abrir mi cajón me di cuenta inmediatamente que alguien había estado en mi cubículo. Mirando dentro de la gaveta observé que había allí una rosa roja en perfecto estado al lado de una pequeña tarjeta con algo escrito en la parte trasera.

Antes de hacer nada e incluso pensar algo, me puse de pie para salir de mi oficina y buscar a Ingrid.

— ¿Pasa algo, Leon? — Preguntó la mujer cuando me vio de pie frente a ella.

— ¿Sabes si alguien entró hoy a mi oficina o alguna persona estuvo por aquí el fin de semana? — Cuestioné un tanto confundido a Hunnigan.

— Fui la primera en llegar y nadie entro en tu oficina, y sabes bien que el fin de semana sólo se presenta la gente de intendencia. — Contestó ella mirándome extrañada.

— Gracias… — Me limité a responder para regresar de nuevo a mi oficina.

Mirando aquélla rosa, me debatí seriamente si debía de leer el mensaje que estaba escrito en la tarjeta que la acompañaba, pensando si valía la pena o no descifrar aquél contenido. Movido más por la precaución que por la curiosidad, —ya que cuando se tiene un trabajo tan arriesgado como el mío, cualquier acto sospechoso por insignificante que sea puede traer consecuencias fatales, — tomé la rosa entre mis manos y leí el breve mensaje que estaba cuidadosamente escrito con letra muy fina.

 _"_ _Nos vemos hoy a las 3:00 pm en el parque White Forest. No llegues tarde."_

La dichosa tarjeta en realidad era un citatorio para una reunión en el parque White Forest a las 3:00 pm. No tenía firma, pero conocía muy bien esa elegante caligrafía. En cuanto leía el mensaje sentí mi sangre correr rápidamente por mis venas, mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración se comenzó a tornar pesada. Ahora deseaba más que nunca jamás haber leído ese mensaje.

Esa mañana fue para mí un calvario. Todos mis demonios se amotinaron en mi cabeza para torturarme y golpearme muy duro. Esa cita era mi odisea y yo estaba perdiendo ante el irresistible canto de las sirenas. Mi razón me decía que no debía acudir a esa cita, pero al final la debilidad triunfó sobre mí.

— ¡Hola, cielo! — Me respondió al segundo timbrazo una voz femenina que yo conocía muy bien.

— Claire… — Dije con la garganta seca con las emociones ahogando mi voz, — Hoy no podremos ir a comer juntos, tengo demasiado trabajo. — Mentí en mi sutil intento de sonar convincente en mi pobre explicación.

— Esta bien cariño, no te agobies. Llamaré a Chris para reunirme con él en mi hora de comida. Necesito ponerme al corriente con mi hermano.

No supe si sentirme mal o regocijarme de que mi pequeña farsa haya sido todo un éxito, pero aún con el remordimiento de haberle mentido a mi novia, respondí con voz monocorde:

— Nos vemos más tarde.

— Adiós, amor. — Se despidió la pelirroja con el mismo regocijo de siempre.

Después de aquella falacia, finalmente se llegó la hora de mi cita a ciegas y estuve allí quince minutos antes de la hora fijada. Extrañamente, esa tarde el White Forest tenía un aspecto distinto. Solitario y silencioso, el amplio parque invitaba al misterio, alimentando aún más mi ansiedad. El viento comenzó a resoplar levemente y como acto reflejo me llevé las manos a las bolsas de mi chaqueta cuando comencé a caminar de entre los árboles y el verdor que me rodeaba. Entonces la vi.

Elegante hasta lo imposible y con una hermosura que dolía. Sentada en una de las bancas más alejadas del lugar, yacía mi musa contemplando el lago expectante. Desde lejos pude contemplar sus piernas largas y blancas resaltadas por los zapatos de tacón y el vestido largo de color escarlata. Su cabello azabache le caía libre por los hombros y su expresión serena le daba el aspecto de una estatua tan hermosa como la Venus y tan impactante como la Diana Cazadora.

Me acerqué con pasos torpes hacia donde el bello ángel caído me esperaba, a la vez que el corazón me latía a mil por hora en el pecho y tragaba saliva constantemente.

— Llegas puntual. — Dijo con voz suave sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, continuando su contemplación del lago.

No supe qué decir ante ésta no sé si agradable sorpresa, pero cierto es que me perturbaba en lo más hondo.

— Siéntate. — Pidió ella señalando el espacio que había a su lado pero sin mirarme nuevamente a los ojos.

Obedecí en silencio a sus órdenes como si fuese un imbécil sin voluntad y me recliné a su lado, sin saber exactamente cómo me debía comportar.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años desde que había conocido a esa mujer, su existencia para mí siempre había sido un misterio, un secreto que toda la vida me había calentado la cabeza y había robado mi sueño no pocas noches.

Como no tenía ni una mínima idea de qué se trataba el motivo por el cual me encontraba en este solitario parque con la enigmática Ada Wong, decidí que lo mejor era hablar con franqueza e ir directo al grano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunté con claridad importándome bien poco si mi tono de voz carecía de cortesías inútiles.

— Nada. — Contestó de inmediato. — Solo deseaba verte.

Diciendo estas palabras, finalmente se decidió a mirarme. Sus ojos intimidantes, sus rasgos finos y esa sonrisa perlada bastaron para que yo perdiera el control de mi mismo. Ada Wong siempre sería mi eterno talón de Aquiles y ella lo sabía muy bien.

— No entiendo. — Musité torpemente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para cerrarlas firmemente en puños, escondiendo de ella mi incontrolable ansiedad.

— Es simple. Nuestros encuentros siempre han sido en medio de catástrofes o durante alguna lucha a muerte. Deseaba que esta vez fuera diferente, citándote en un parque como cualquier otra persona común. — Explicó la dama de rojo encogiéndose de hombros. — Además, deberíamos continuar lo que empezamos aquella noche. ¿No lo crees?

Y sonriendo seductoramente, me dio nuevamente una tarjeta elegante que contenía únicamente un número telefónico. Enseguida se puso de pie y se fue alejando de mí, paseándose por el enorme lago.

— ¡Ada, espera! — Grité en mi afán de detenerla, sintiendo que todo esto era una alucinación mía, y ella iba a desaparecer para siempre.

Inexplicablemente, Ada se detuvo y me miró de reojo para después dedicarme otra de sus sonrisas misteriosas y respondió:

— Piénsalo, Leon.

Y la musa escarlata, continuó su camino.

Después de que la perdí de vista, me fui directamente a mi auto y conduje rápidamente hacia las instalaciones de la D.S.O. necesitaba urgentemente estar solo.

En cuanto llegué a mi destino, entré directamente a mi oficina ignorando a Hunnigan y a todas las demás personas que allí se encontraban.

¿Qué demonios había pasado esa tarde? Sabía perfectamente que no debí haber ido a esa cita absurda y continuar con mi vida normal y apacible, pero también estaba consciente de que no estaba arrepentido por haber asistido. ¿Qué era lo que me había propuesto Ada Wong? Estaba claro que la mujer implícitamente me había sugerido un segundo o quizás más encuentros como el de esta tarde, aunque no me estaba invitando precisamente a jugar cartas o a practicar papiroflexia. Ada quería algo más y yo sabía exactamente qué era lo que deseaba, no por nada me dejó un número telefónico en donde pudiera llamarla. Mi euforia creció al pensar en las posibilidades, pero me estaba olvidando de alguien; Claire.

Ada era esa parte de mí que yo no podía dejar ir, pero Claire también era importante. La menor de los Redfield había sido mi puerto seguro, el bálsamo de mi corazón herido, era la mujer que le había dado luz a mi existencia oscura. Durante todo este tiempo ella se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma exclusivamente a mí y no merecía que yo me comportara como un patán. Pero el recuerdo de la dama de rojo me estaba matando, era como una enfermedad que me carcomía las entrañas y no había cura para ello. Yo estaba enfermo de Ada.

El resto del día transcurría agónicamente lento, hasta que al fin se terminó esa tormentosa jornada laboral y yo salí con más prisa que de costumbre, corriendo a mi auto para no demorarme en encontrarme con Claire.

Cuando llegue a Terra Save, encontré a la pelirroja caminando distraída hacia el estacionamiento, y yo en mi desesperación que me estaba consumiendo bajé del ostentoso Mustang para adelantarme a recibirla. La abracé por sorpresa estrujando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, como si yo fuera un niño asustado que corre a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre. Mi novia correspondió al efusivo abrazo pero notó la gota de tensión que había en el gesto de amor y cariñosamente tomó el rostro entre mis manos y me preguntó con ojos inquisidores:

— ¿Te pasa algo, cielo?

— Te extrañé demasiado. — Contesté con voz ahogada mientras me aferraba más a ella.

La pelirroja me miró con ternura y me besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo un poco de alivio para toda mi perturbación interna que me sacudía violentamente.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo dulcemente separándose de mí lentamente.

— Vámonos.

Estando dentro del auto, Claire repitió su rutina de amenizar nuestro viaje con música de Queen como cualquier otro día normal, sin sospechar ni un poco del infierno que yo estaba pasando.

Después de que llegamos a casa, la menor de los Redfield se apresuró a calentar la cena que se encontraba en el refrigerador, mientras yo permanecía en la sala fingiendo ver la televisión. Transcurridos unos minutos, la chica pelirroja me llamó para cenar y yo me levanté en automático para sentarme a su lado en la mesa.

El filete con verduras y puré de patatas se veía estupendo, pero yo apenas y toqué la cena a pesar de no haber probado alimento en mi hora de comida. Claire estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre y durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos sentados en la mesa parloteó alegremente sobre el encuentro que había tenido hoy con su hermano Chris Redfield. Yo no estaba escuchando nada de su conversación, pero era un agente entrenado y disimular era una de mis habilidades, así que podía seguir sumergido en mis pensamientos sin que mi novia se diera cuenta. Hacía una que otra pregunta ocasional para perfeccionar mi actuación y al parecer mi compañera se quedó satisfecha.

Me ofrecí a lavar los platos sucios y limpiar la cocina muy a pesar de que hoy no era mi día correspondiente de aseo del departamento. No tuve que insistir demasiado para que la pelirroja aceptara de buena gana, ya que a diferencia de mí, ella si había tenido un día laboral bastante pesado.

La menor de los Redfield se adelantó al dormitorio y yo me quedé colocando los platos en el lavavajillas y limpiando la mesa con mayor empeño que de costumbre. Necesita distraerme, no quería seguir pensando en el encuentro que había tenido esta tarde con la musa escarlata y mucho menos que Claire sospechara que algo estaba sucediendo.

Terminé mis tareas domésticas más rápido de lo que esperaba, y abatido apagué las luces de la casa para dirigirme a la habitación, tal vez y dormir era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando entré al dormitorio, estaba iluminado por la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche y encontré a la pelirroja sentada sobre la cama, vistiendo un camisón de dormir hecho de fina tela de encaje que dejaba ver la lencería de color rosa pálido, que indudablemente era una nueva adquisición.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y Claire se colocó detrás de mí abrazándome por la espalda y metiendo las manos por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar mi abdomen mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sin que yo pusiera ningún esfuerzo de mi parte, la chica logró quitarme la camisa y dejarla en el suelo para después tumbarme de espaldas en la cama y colocarse encima de mí. Si hubiese sido otro día, este tipo de juegos de alcoba no habrían durado mucho antes de que yo le hubiese arrancado de un solo tirón su escasa lencería a la pelirroja, pero hoy no estaba de humor para esto.

No quería ser grosero con Claire, así que dejé que ella me besara y me acariciara como deseara, pero ella notó rápidamente mi falta de correspondencia a su entusiasmo y entonces se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Leon? — Preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado.

No deseaba herirla con mi actitud, pero sabía perfectamente que hoy no era mi día, así que decidí decirle un poco de verdad de lo que me sucedía:

— Estoy algo cansado, Claire. Hoy tuve un día pesado y preferiría dormir.

A pesar de mi patética explicación, la menor de los Redfield era una mujer sumamente comprensiva y lejos de enfadarse conmigo, me miró con preocupación y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Está bien, cariño. Descansa.

Y para terminar de abofetearme con guante blanco, me arropó tiernamente entre las sábanas y ella se durmió enseguida, sin pedirme ninguna otra explicación.

Me sentí fatal. La mujer que tenía a mi lado era única y no merecía de ninguna manera mis dudas sobre lo que sentía por ella. Claire era la única persona en el mundo que jamás me haría daño y la única que haría cualquier cosa por mí. Entonces mi decisión estaba tomada, continuaría con mi vida normal al lado de la pelirroja, dejando de importunarme por lo que pudo haber sido o no con la dama de rojo.

Eran casi las 3:00 de la mañana y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño y mi determinación flaqueaba cada vez más a causa del insomnio. ¿Ada por qué me haces esto? Todo el tiempo que estuve esperándola no tuve ni una señal de algún interés de su parte y ahora que mi vida estaba resuelta aparece para destruirla.

Estaba ansioso, atormentado y eufórico. ¿Y si después de este encuentro con la espía de rojo mi vida no volvía a ser la misma? ¿Qué tal si después de esto yo no volvía a ver de la misma manera a Claire? ¿Podría vivir eternamente con la duda de lo que hubiera sucedido? Ese mundo de posibilidades me estaba matando cuando una idea irresistible surgió de lo más hondo de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no habría de descubrirlo?

Yo quería estar al lado de Claire, eso estaba claro, y conociendo el temperamento enigmático de Ada, lo más seguro era que deseara algo informal, secreto, clandestino. Esa estrategia estúpida y peligrosa embriagó mis pensamientos y casi enloquezco de euforia. Resolvería mis asuntos con la espía asiática de una vez por todas, confiaba ciegamente en mí y creía firmemente que mi plan no tenía margen de error.

Me aproveché del sueño pesado de Claire para caminar silenciosamente por el dormitorio hasta llegar a mi chaqueta de donde saqué la pequeña tarjeta que había recibido por parte de la musa escarlata y sacando mi teléfono celular, tecleé con agilidad el número para después encerrarme en el cuarto de baño, evitando a toda costa que la pelirroja pudiese escuchar algo.

— Ada, ¿cuándo podemos vernos?

* * *

 **A/N: Ada wait! No podía faltar esa frase en este capítulo. Creo que Leon no conoce el dicho de: "Quien juega con juego se quema" pero pronto va a comprenderlo. El agente Kennedy no puede resistirse a Ada, pero veremos cómo maneja la situación. ¿Y Claire? ¿Qué pasará con ella? Eso y más en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Como ya lo saben, su opinión para mí siempre es importante, así que no duden en expresarse en los reviews.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir y leer esta historia!**


	4. Chapter 4: Un rival en potencia

**¡Hola a todos! Estimados lectores, estoy de vuelta con la actualización de esta pequeña historia. Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios, en verdad es un lindo detalle que se tomen el tiempo de comentar esta historia, gracias de verdad. Creo que todos quieren linchar a Leon por pretender engañar a Claire pero hoy veremos si resiste a la tentación.**

 **Así que no los interrumpo más y disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **MISSESHARPERREDFIELD:** Hola! Qué te puedo decir? Como Leon mismo dijo: "Ella es una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir." Al agente de la DSO le cuesta demasiado desprenderse del fantasma de Ada, pero veamos si logra resistir la tentación. ¡Espero y el episodio de hoy te agrade!

 **Frozenheart7:** Amiga mía, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Sabes bien que es recíproco! :3 Últimamente estoy hecha un lío con actualizaciones y las nuevas historias que están en el horno, pero ya veré como me las arreglo, ahora pasemos a la historia!

Tienes muy buena intuición, aunque no tan rápido *música de suspenso* pasarán algunas cosas que mencionaste pero no precisamente en ese orden! Ya lo verás hoy! Un abrazo!

PD: No he olvidado que te debo el final de "Polos Opuestos" y la actualización de "Mala Sangre", pero como has visto, la inspiración se ha puesto muy cruel conmigo en cuanto a mis historias en curso, en cambio se desborda para redactar fics nuevos. Estoy en medio de una crisis que espero y resolver pronto, no soy de abandonar historias. Pido y doy gracias por la paciencia. D:

 **Kiss:** Hola! Al parecer Leon va a hacerlo otra vez, pero créeme va a pagar caro sus errores, de eso puedes estar segura y algo de eso lo verás en el episodio de hoy!

 **Invitado:** Hola! Creo que todos ya suponen lo que va a pasar con la actitud predecible de Leon, pero para eso estamos los autores! Para poner trabas en su camino, ya hoy leerás porqué. Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir la historia! :D

 **Susara K1302:** Hola amiga, un gusto leerte! Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya atrapado considerando que eres fan Aeon y esta pareja sea "la competencia" de tu OTP. Bien Leon es un poco tonto, pero vamos, es sólo un hombre confundido aunque pronto comenzará a tener problemas. Respecto a contestar los MP tengo un jodido problema en FF, últimamente he tenido bastantes problemas técnicos con mi cuenta y es por eso que no he respondido los mensajes. Hace unos días incluso tenía problemas para visualizar reviews y hasta apenas hace 2 días ese asunto se resolvió. En cuanto termine de resolver estas broncas técnicas respondo enseguida tus mensajes, ya hace falta maldecir y platicar un rato!

* * *

 _I was dreaming of the past_

 _and my heart was beating fast._

 _I began to lose control,_

 _I began to lose control._

 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _I'm sorry that I made you cry_

 _oh no, I didn´t want to hurt you_

 _I'm just a jealous guy._

 _— John Lennon, Jealous guy._

CAPÍTULO 4: UN RIVAL EN POTENCIA

No hace falta decir qué pasó después de que realicé esa llamada a Ada Wong ni siquiera suponer los detalles más morbosos.

Durante los primeros días, casi todo corría su curso normal, excepto porque tuve que sacrificar mi horario de comida con Claire para reunirme con Ada. Al principio, ese tiempo bastaba para mis encuentros casuales con la musa escarlata, pero entre más convivencia tenía con la mujer de rojo, esos momentos se volvieron insuficientes. Entonces, excusándome bajo una fingida carga excesiva de trabajo, mi compañera tuvo que empezar a conducir por sí misma para irse a Terra Save, y yo pudiera quedarme hasta tarde en la "oficina" para extender mis visitas clandestinas.

Creí que podría manejar la situación. No pensaba abandonar a Claire, eso estaba decidido. Y respecto a Ada, sólo deseaba curarme de mi amor enfermizo hacia ella, creyendo ilusamente que jugando su juego con el tiempo llegaría a aburrirme y podría superarla fácilmente. Pero lamentablemente me equivoqué. Cada día mi necesidad aumentaba en una sed insaciable como si fuese una peligrosa adicción donde no solamente yo estaba en riesgo sino también la menor de los Redfield. En este lío, Claire era la más inocente y la que resultaría más afectada si este embrollo terminaba mal. Es por ello que en la medida de mis posibilidades, trataba también de hacer feliz a la pelirroja aunque no podía evitar del todo mi desapego hacia ella. Yo era un gusano miserable, de eso no tenía duda, pero la agente de Terra Save merecía un príncipe y si eso era lo que deseaba eso de mí, ¿quién era yo para negarme?

El plan era simple, viviría una doble vida para satisfacer mi necesidad de Ada, pero también me esforzaría por mantener contenta a Claire. Complicado de realizar, pero era lo mejor para todos, o al menos, era lo que erróneamente creía. Una solución utilitarista a un problema sin remedio. Aunque nunca imaginé que muy pronto todo se me escaparía de las manos.

Una tarde de un miércoles cualquiera y por alguna estúpida excusa de la que no presté atención, no pude tener mi cita con la espía asiática, razón por la cual pude volver más temprano a casa y me tenía de mal humor.

Estacioné el auto en el garaje y cuando entré en el departamento noté que Claire no había vuelto todavía del trabajo. Encendí el televisor para matar el tiempo y permanecí mirando un partido de futbol soccer que prometía bastante. Después de varios minutos caminé hacia la cocina para calentar la cena que estaba en el horno, debido a que mi novia ya no me esperaba para cenar pero siempre se tomaba el detalle de guardarme comida para que yo únicamente me dedicara a calentarla. Sin duda la menor de los Redfield era una mujer más que excepcional que yo no me merecía.

Durante el medio tiempo, fui a preparar mi cena para después llevarme un plato de lasaña caliente y una cerveza hacia la sala para continuar mirando el partido de futbol. Mientras me mantenía concentrado viendo la televisión un ruido proveniente del exterior captó mi atención y decidí echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Un vehículo pesado se estacionó afuera de la casa. Al mirar el automóvil me di cuenta que era un Jeep de la BSAA. Perdí el interés cuando miré el imponente furgón de la organización antiterrorista, suponiendo que pertenecía a Chris Redfield y que quizá venía a buscar a su hermana, pero enseguida abandoné esa idea para llevarme una sorpresa para nada agradable.

Bajando del Jeep, distinguí a un hombre joven que estaba abriendo la puerta a su acompañante. Alto, corpulento y de tez clara. De expresión seria y ojos verde pálido se notaba a leguas que era un soldado de la BSAA, además de que su corte estilo militar en su cabello castaño también lo delataba. El sujeto abrió la puerta del copiloto y vi bajar a Claire apoyándose de la mano de este, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras él bromeaba amenamente.

¿Qué mierda acababa de ver? Una oleada de calor invadió mi cuerpo y comencé a sentir un nudo en el estomago que me impidió seguir comiendo mi lasaña. Sin poder creer lo que veía, presté más atención a mi espionaje por la ventana y registraba en mi mente cada detalle de esa desagradable escena. ¿Qué hacia mi novia con ese imbécil?

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo de pie en la acera, el militar se quedó frente a ella para continuar una conversación que yo no lograba escuchar pero que no me gustaba nada. La menor de los Redfield sonreía con lo que fuera que ese individuo le estuviese diciendo y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita tímida. Cuanto más pasaban los minutos de esa charla que no conocía, mi rabia iba aumentando poco a poco a la vez que observaba la manera en que ese sujeto miraba a Claire. Le di un buen trago a mi cerveza mientras seguía contemplando todo aquello.

En ese momento, cuando ella estuvo a punto de despedirse, el osado desconocido se agachó para darle un beso atrevido en la mejilla. Entonces, estallé. ¡Hijo de mil putas!

Una explosión de cólera comenzó a carcomerme las entrañas cuando vi que ese bastardo se había atrevido a robarle un beso a mi novia. Comencé a hiperventilar violentamente en un débil intento por tranquilizarme pero definitivamente mi estrategia no estaba funcionando. Nunca había sido un hombre posesivo ni mucho menos, de hecho me gustaba considerarme en la categoría de "sujetos tranquilos", pero por primera vez, estaba experimentando un fuerte ataque de celos. La sangre me estaba hirviendo y era una molesta sensación que no podía ignorar.

Observé que Claire se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa, y me senté enfurruñado en el sillón, fingiendo que miraba la televisión, aunque mi expresión furiosa me delatara.

La pelirroja entró en la casa y se sorprendió de descubrirme sentado en la sala, pero inmediatamente su expresión se tornó a una de felicidad por verme a temprana hora en el departamento.

— ¡Hola, cielo! — Saludó alegremente dándome un beso rápido en los labios. — Debiste haberme avisado que hoy volvías temprano para cenar contigo. — Me reprendió dulcemente al ver mi plato de comida en la sala.

— Supuse que ya estarías aquí. — Dije con voz monótona tratando de disimular mi enfado.

— Hoy me retrasé un poco. El Porsche se averió y llamé a Chris que se ofreció para llevarlo a reparación. Iba a pedir un taxi para volver a tiempo a casa pero mi hermano me invitó a cenar junto con uno de sus subordinados y como no tenía mi auto, el amigo de Chris amablemente me trajo hasta aquí…

— ¿Quién es el sujeto que te trajo hasta aquí? — Pregunté interrumpiendo su relato.

— Es el francotirador del equipo Alpha en el que Chris es el capitán, su nombre es Piers Nivans. — Respondió Claire con naturalidad.

Piers Nivans, así que ese era el nombre del bastardo.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que yo mismo te ayudara con la reparación de tu auto? — Pregunté lentamente en afán de que mi tono de voz no sonara agresivo.

— Porque supuse que estarías ocupado y no quería interrumpirte. — Se defendió la pelirroja de mis tenues acusaciones.

No contesté. Lejos de parecer una conversación de pareja, esto era más similar a un interrogatorio de los que solía realizar en la D.S.O.

Claire se dio cuenta de mi expresión malhumorada y enarcando una ceja preguntó con diversión:

— Leon, ¿estás celoso?

Continué sin responder quedándome enfadado en el sillón, mientras ella estalló en una explosión de sonoras carcajadas, burlándose de mi enojo.

No le encontré lo divertido por ningún lado. Estaba cabreado y a ella le parecía gracioso. Me molestaba demasiado que no se tomaran en serio mis emociones y la pelirroja parecía importarle poco que yo estuviera hirviendo en celos.

Después de unos instantes dejó de reírse y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Leon… — Pronunció nuevamente mi nombre con voz musical mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, — Piers Nivans es sólo un amigo, no tienes porque sentir celos de él. Yo te amo a ti.

Enseguida, apartó un mechó de cabello que me caía en la frente y se acercó tiernamente a mí, posando sus labios en los míos con dulzura. Sus caricias aunadas a esa declaración de amor, ablandaron de inmediato mi corazón y mi enfado desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Mi respiración se tornó pesada y decidí continuar con lo que Claire había iniciado. La tomé en brazos y me la llevé hasta el dormitorio para hacer con ella lo que me viniera en gana.

Ya había pasado una buena temporada desde la última vez que había hecho el amor con mi pareja, tomándome mi tiempo para besarla y acariciarla. Confieso que ya había olvidado lo fantástico que era compartir las sábanas con la pelirroja. Por un momento era como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo existiéramos ella y yo.

Mientras mi hermosa niña dormía en mi pecho, yo jugueteaba con su cabello acomodándolo entre mis manos. Era tan delicada, tan tierna, tan apasionada… Claire no se merecía lo que yo estaba haciendo, jugar a la doble vida era una infamia de mi parte y sabía que si yo deseaba seguir quedándome a su lado, algún día se lo tendría que confesar. Pero dentro de mi miserable existencia, yo no quería perderla. Perder a mi compañera de Raccoon City me aterraba y sabía que si le contaba lo que estaba sucediendo con Ada, difícilmente me perdonaría y sería con justa razón. Pero ahora, tenía un nuevo problema; el tal Piers Nivans.

Aunque Claire se aferrara a la idea de que sólo eran amigos y tal vez para ella así lo fuera, me quedó bien claro que para él no era así. La manera en como la miraba, sus atenciones, su evidente galantería… Yo también fui amigo de Claire y hacía exactamente lo mismo, y por experiencia sé que ese sujeto no busca amistad. Él quería algo más y yo lo sabía muy bien, pero mi novia parecía no percibirlo. Ella era muy dulce y amable con todo el mundo como para que esos pensamientos y cortesías malintencionadas pudieran afectarla. La menor de los Redfield me amaba, doy fe de ello, pero si llegaba a enterarse de mi engaño y con ese tal Nivans rondándola tan cerca, ese amor estaba en peligro y no deseaba arriesgarme. Tenía que conservar el amor de Claire a como diera lugar, y no iba a rendirme fácilmente.

* * *

Al pasar de los días todo parecía volver a la normalidad, incluso reduje mi tiempo a las visitas con Ada para pasar nuevamente más tiempo con Claire, hecho que alegró profundamente a la segunda, pero molestó a la primera. Como quiera que fuera, la musa escarlata sabía que entre ella y yo no había algo serio, por tanto no tenía ningún derecho de reprocharme nada, lo cual era un punto a mi favor. En cambio, Claire sí era una prioridad.

A pesar de que trataba de equiparar todo el tiempo de la pelirroja, ese Piers Nivans parecía que tampoco deseaba rendirse y con el paso de los días, se fue convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia para mí.

Una tarde mientras yo volvía a casa, encontré a la Redfield menor sentada en la sala, mientras sostenía su pequeño ordenador portátil en las piernas. Al juzgar por su expresión, había algo bastante divertido en la pantalla de la computadora ya que ella mantenía una mueca permanente de felicidad.

En cuanto me vio llegar, me recibió amorosamente como todos los días dejando la computadora encendida sobre la mesita central. Ella tenía un antojo terrible por pizza hawaiana, y yo accedí de buena gana a esa sugerencia para la cena. Mientras yo hacía el pedido de la pizza que llegaría en 30 minutos, Claire aprovecharía ese tiempo para ducharse y yo esperaría al repartidor para recibir la comida.

En cuanto mi novia se metió en la regadera, me acomodé en el sillón para esperar la cena, y entonces miré sobre la mesa la laptop de la pelirroja. Siempre había sido respetuoso de la privacidad de la Redfield menor, pero en los últimos días dudaba incluso de mi propia sombra, y muy en contra de mis principios, tomé la computadora de mi compañera, dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que la mantenía tan feliz unos momentos antes.

Cuando fisgoneaba en su ordenador, noté que en una de las pestañas estaba abierta su bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico, y dando un click en la página principal, comencé a revisar sus mensajes.

Tenía la bandeja saturada. Mensajería inútil sobre publicidad, redes sociales y recibos de compras por internet abundaban en el buzón virtual, hasta que encontré un correo que llamó mi atención. Era un mensaje privado de un remitente que no tenía agregado en sus contactos de Hotmail e invadido por la curiosidad abrí la nota que ya había sido revisada anteriormente y me puse a leer el contenido.

 ** _Querida Claire._**

 _En nombre de nuestra unidad, yo sólo quería decirte que fue realmente agradable verte el otro día. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hablar con todos. Los chicos realmente te aprecian._

 _Sé que te sorprendió la reacción de los hombres cuando te vieron. Me explico. Cuando nos enteramos de que Terra Save estaría en el lugar, los chicos sabían que vendrías y se sintieron un poco emocionados por la idea. Ellos ya habían escuchado historias sobre ti y sabiendo que eres la hermana del capitán, bueno… Digamos que estaban esperando a alguien más parecido a su línea estructural. He tratado de decirles lo contrario, pero su imaginación es mejor que ellos._

 _Entonces cuando llegaste… Bueno, aparte de no ser lo que esperaban, nosotros no llegamos a interactuar con muchas mujeres bonitas en nuestra línea de trabajo, por eso tuvieron esa reacción. Entonces tuvieron que recordar que eres la hermana del capitán, y eso los volvió torpes. Me disculpo por eso, señora._

 _Probablemente te diste cuenta por ti misma, pero todos tenemos mucha admiración y respeto por el capitán. Además de ser un líder muy capaz, él nos trata como una familia. Él es una inspiración para todos nosotros._

 _Hablando de hombres, todos esperamos la oportunidad de trabajar contigo otra vez. Nuestros caminos no se pueden cruzar a menudo, y sé que estás muy ocupada, pero sería bueno hablar de vez en cuando, incluso a través de correo electrónico. Sólo entre tú y yo, si tienes una fotografía del capitán cuando era más joven, ¡me encantaría verla! Escuché que en aquél entonces él era muy diferente, pero él no nos muestra nada._

 _Hay mucho más que me gustaría decirte, pero es tiempo de que esté listo para el siguiente registro. Estas misiones no son fáciles, pero es bueno saber que tenemos aliados como la organización que nos respalda. Sigamos luchando buenas batallas._

 ** _Piers Nivans._**

Esto ya era demasiado para mí. ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! Sabía que ese cabrón no se rendiría tan fácil. Ese bastardo le coqueteaba a mi novia ¡en mis narices!

Conforme iba leyendo el patético intento del soldado por ser agradable con mi dulce pelirroja, sentía que la sangre me estaba hirviendo y en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Estaba consciente que al tal Nivans le gustaba la hermana menor de su capitán, lo había notado desde el primer momento, pero ahora había confirmado mis sospechas, ese imbécil pretendía robarme a Claire.

Sentí que de repente todo se tiñó de color rojo frente a mi vista, pero traté de tranquilizarme para procesar de una manera más adecuada esa ridícula carta. Juro que si en ese momento hubiese tenido enfrente a Piers Nivans lo hubiera molido a golpes.

Me sentía tan enfadado, tan lleno de rabia... Me imaginaba a todos esos militares de la BSAA mirando como lobos hambrientos a mi novia cuando su hermano no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para intimidarlos. Ese solo pensamiento me enfermaba. Estaba enfermo de celos.

Dentro de mi fuero interno quería pedirle a Claire una explicación de esto y exigirle que se alejara de ese estúpido soldado cuanto antes. Pero muy a pesar de mi cólera, no me atrevía a reprocharle nada a la Redfield. Era un cínico lo sé, pero no me atrevía a reclamarle a la pelirroja mis propios defectos. ¿Con qué cara iba a recriminarle a mi pareja la amistad que tenía con ese sujeto? Además de que no tenía pruebas suficientes de nada, ella en ningún momento me estaba engañando y en cambio yo sí estaba siéndole infiel. Echarle en cara algo a mi compañera era un acto sinvergüenza incluso para mí, así que aunque me estuviera revolcando en el piso por los celos no le mencionaría ni una palabra a la hermana menor de Chris y me tragaría mi enfado en silencio.

En ese momento, el repartidor de pizzas tocó la puerta y sin decir una palabra me limité a recibir el paquete y pagar. Enseguida Claire salió hacia el comedor vistiendo una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos sin aún secar totalmente su cabello húmedo. La pelirroja estaba muy hambrienta pero después del mal rato que acababa de pasar me excusé con ella para no probar bocado y retirarme a la habitación para recostarme en la cama e intentar dormir. No quería que me viera afectado y comenzara a sospechar algo.

Estando ya en el dormitorio, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama y me coloqué una almohada en la cara para poder obstruir la visión de mi rostro. Maldita sea. Necesitaba pensar en algo para controlar mis celos o estos acabarían conmigo. Estaba muy celoso, demasiado. Otra característica de los cínicos como yo es que tenemos la firme creencia de pensar que todos los demás son iguales a nosotros, por tanto no podemos evitar desconfiar de todo. No podía apelar a hacerme el ofendido con ella por su amistad con el subordinado de Chris, ya que dentro de mi consciencia sabía que era el menos indicado para hablar de fidelidad y lealtad a una pareja. Así que en ese sentido, estaba atado de pies y manos. Sólo me quedaba ponerle un alto a Nivans, dejarle bien en claro que la Redfield me pertenecía, que era mía y de nadie más, pero la pregunta era; ¿cómo?

Pensé en cuál sería el momento idóneo para actuar y una idea brillante cruzó mi mente.

Dentro de una semana, sería el evento anual de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo y para congratular a las personas que han dedicado su vida a ello, la BSAA y Terra Save harían una cena de gala en un hotel de lujo, donde se harían las condecoraciones a los agentes más destacados de dichas alineaciones y al ser un evento de ambas organizaciones era muy probable que ahí pudiera conocer en persona al famoso Piers Nivans.

Perfecto. Una semana era el tiempo que tenía para marcar mi territorio ante ese soldado idiota. No iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a Claire, ni él, ni nadie.

* * *

 **A/N: Leon es un pillo! Creo que está comenzando a comprender que Claire es una mujer bella y valiosa y hay alguien muy interesado en ella, hoy el pobre sí que ardió en celos. Veamos que escena arma en esa fiesta en donde se topará frente a frente con Piers Nivans. Creo que sacarán chispas!**

 **Como ya saben, su opinión para mí es valiosa así que les agradecería demasiado me la hicieran saber, ya sea por review o MP.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5: Una noche inolvidable

**¡Hola! Bien, creo que ya les debía una actualización de esta historia y espero que el capítulo de hoy les sea emocionante. No haré spoiler, así que aguardaré a que lo lean.**

 **No los distraeré más con mis anuncios publicitarios sólo quedándome agradecerles sus comentarios y la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. Así que sin más, ¡disfruten!**

 **PD: Si aquí hay lectores de "Mala Sangre" ya sé que les debo una actualización desde hace mucho, pero compréndanme que para el momento** **que está pasando la historia, tengo que tener escritos por lo menos los siguientes tres capítulos para no cometer errores, no voy a abandonar el fic, pero ténganme un poco más de paciencia.**

* * *

 **Frozenheart7:** Querida siempre tus reviews son jodidamente atinados. La sensación amor-odio por Leon es lo más destacable de esto, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Piers, ese hombre es jodidamente adorable, ya lo verás. Y respecto a la sangre y destrucción, hoy tendrás esa dosis jaja! Nos leemos!

 **Kiss:** Tienes razón, LEON ES UN BASTARDO jajajaja! Pero hoy comenzará a pagar poco a poco el precio de sus errores ya lo verás. Gracias por seguir la historia y también gracias por los reviews!

 **Invitado:** Veo que también quieres ver sufrir al agente rubio, y bueno he escuchado sus peticiones y hoy Leon tendrá un mal rato, lo prometo jaja! Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia!

 **Susara K1302:** Sé que amas el Aeon pero Claire no merece esto ;-; Todos tenemos una fijación amor-odio por Leon, y me encargaré que lo sientan aún más en los próximos capítulos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 _"_ _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _you can´t just leave me_

 _breathe into me and make me real_

 _bring me to life."_

 _—_ _Evanescence, Bring me to life._

CAPÍTULO 5: UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE

Estaba frente al espejo anudando mi corbata e inspeccionando cada detalle de mi atuendo. El traje negro estaba perfecto, la camisa azul celeste bien planchada, y los zapatos impecablemente lustrosos. No era un hombre que acostumbraba a tomarme tantos detalles con mi imagen pero hoy era importante verme elegante.

En cuanto estuve listo, me retiré a la sala de televisión para esperar a que mi novia estuviera lista también. Sólo fue cuestión de unos minutos cuando Claire se presentó ante mí y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta azul oscuro, con escote pronunciado y totalmente ceñido al cuerpo que mostraban sus curvas bien definidas y embellecían su piel de porcelana. Zapatos de tacón alto, maquillaje discreto, accesorios plateados y su cabellera rebelde peinada con unos rizos estilizados, le daban a la pelirroja un aspecto hermoso, angelical, inolvidable. Por un momento consideré la posibilidad de no asistir a esa absurda fiesta y proponerle quedarnos aquí para pasar una noche romántica.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó ella bastante complacida a causa de mis miradas lascivas hacia su persona.

Tragué saliva de manera audible y tomé las llaves del auto para conducir hacia el hotel "Paradise City."

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la recepción de la gala organizada por la BSAA y Terra Save, entonces mi novia y yo nos adentramos al salón de fiestas del hotel que estaba atiborrado de gente. A pesar del tumulto de personas, no se podía negar que el lugar era un sitio bastante elegante con mesas condecoradas con flores y moños, servicio de meseros y una decoración digna de un palacio. Se notaba a leguas que el organizador de esta cena había hecho un buen trabajo. Según el programa de eventos, la primera actividad de la noche sería el discurso sobre la misión anti-bioterrorismo, después seguiría la condecoración a los mejores agentes de la primera organización, posteriormente se daría lugar a la cena, para finalizar con el clásico baile anual.

Después de estar unos minutos charlando y saludando a todo el mundo, la Redfield y yo tomamos nuestros asientos en donde compartíamos la mesa con algunos amigos de mi novia, entre ellos estaba la joven Moira Burton. Se notaba a leguas que era una chica rebelde y testaruda, que en cierta forma me recordaba mucho a Claire cuando la conocí en Raccoon City. Tal vez por eso eran tan amigas.

Enseguida, el maestro de ceremonias subió al estrado para tomar el micrófono y dio por iniciado el evento. El director general de la BSAA dio un discurso acerca del propósito de dicha organización, sus objetivos, sus luchas más destacadas, en fin… Fue una charla bastante emotiva e inspiradora pero no le presté demasiada atención ya que esa presentación era la misma de cada año, y me sabía de memoria cada frase que el orador iba a pronunciar.

Después de ese "emocionante" preludio, el hombre que tenía el uso de la voz se dispuso a comenzar la entrega de premios a los soldados más destacados de su organización. Como cada año ya era de esperarse que el primer reconocimiento fuera para mi cuñado; Chris Redfield, a lo cual la pelirroja aplaudía orgullosa los logros de su hermano como si fuese una madre de familia que alardea ante los demás las buenas notas de su hijo. El mayor de los Redfield siempre había sido un hombre reservado, así que se limitó a agradecer el premio y volver a su asiento con la misma seriedad con que lo había recibido. Enseguida se les dio reconocimiento a otros miembros de la BSAA que sí se tomaron enserio sus cinco minutos de gloria y sus agradecimientos se extendieron hasta llegar a sus mascotas. También se celebró la reincorporación de la agente Jill Valentine, que luego de años de tratamiento y rehabilitación después de su secuestro por parte de Albert Wesker, hoy volvía a sus labores militares.

Finalmente, el maestro de ceremonias volvió a tomar la palabra y comenzó a leer un currículum destacado entre los demás, en el cual se destacaban habilidades de de combate certeras, responsabilidad, entrenamiento de élite y una destreza inigualable en cuanto a dotes de francotirador. El dueño de dicha carta de presentación parecía ser un superdotado en la milicia, y después de describir la brillante carrera del soldado, el presentador dio a conocer su nombre y todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorear a su compatriota. Se trataba de Piers Nivans.

Cuando el sujeto que se había convertido en mi dolor de cabeza de los últimos días subió al estrado de premiación, pude observarlo con mayor detalle. Era un sujeto joven, bastante alto y corpulento también. Esa noche llevaba un traje de fiesta oscuro que lo hacía lucir aún más joven y aunque a mí me costara reconocerlo, era bien parecido, aunque con facciones bastante aniñadas para mi gusto, pero que al parecer eran muy del agrado del público femenino de esa noche.

El tal Nivans tomó el micrófono y comenzó a pronunciar un ridículo discurso acerca de sus logros y la mención honorífica de esa noche. Agradeció especialmente a mi cuñado por el aprendizaje adquirido y de igual forma lo hizo con sus compañeros de tácticas especiales. Todos observaban con gran atención a ese zopenco mientras yo mantenía la vista fija en el mantel de la mesa, tratando que la irritante voz de mi rival se desapareciera entre la cortina de mis pensamientos.

— De entre todas las personas a quienes les debo un agradecimiento por esta insignia, quiero dedicar este reconocimiento a una persona especial que me ha ayudado no sólo estratégicamente compartiendo su experiencia conmigo, sino también ayudándome como persona con valiosos consejos y brindándome su apoyo incondicional. Quiero dedicar respetuosamente esta condecoración a la señorita Claire Redfield…

En ese momento mis oídos estallaron.

Entonces las luces se enfocaron en nuestra mesa con todas las miradas sobre la pelirroja. A pesar de que ya estaba furioso, pude notar la angustia en los ojos azules de la Redfield que a pesar de que sonreía, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, sorpresa e incomodidad. Conocía a mi compañera como a la palma de mi mano, y estoy seguro que ella no se esperaba algo así, y sabía perfectamente que estaba preocupada por mi posible reacción. No quería importunarla en ese instante en que todos nos observaban y el imbécil soldado esperaba en el recinto de premiación, tomando la insignia entre sus manos para entregársela a la hermana de su capitán. Muy en contra de mi voluntad asentí levemente para que mi compañera se pusiera de pie y pasara a tomar su obsequio.

Ella volvió a mirarme insegura y yo le volví a confirmar mi decisión. Se levantó de su asiento caminando con timidez hacia la zona de honor, mientras una lluvia de aplausos resonaba a sus espaldas.

Aplaudí sin ganas, forzando una sonrisa mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Piers Nivans, imaginando en mi mente el ruido sordo que haría su cuerpo al caer al suelo cuando yo lo noquera con un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Claire se acercó algo apenada hacia el lugar y el imbécil la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a subir y entregarle su condecoración. Le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso suave en la mejilla, mientras ella sonreía halagada pero aún alcanzaba a distinguirse su incomodidad. Todos dirigían miradas inquisidoras hacia ese gesto de aparente "amistad" y apuesto que comenzaron a sacar sus conclusiones mientras yo intentaba no retorcerme de ira en mi asiento.

La pelirroja regresó lentamente hacia mi mesa y cuando lo hizo, noté que Piers Nivans aún no le quitaba el ojo de encima, entonces decidí usar ese punto a mi favor. Cuando mi novia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, la tomé suavemente por el rostro y junté mis labios amorosamente con los suyos en un beso demasiado afectivo que más allá de una caricia, era una advertencia para el estúpido militar.

Besé a mi novia hasta dejarle los labios ligeramente hinchados, y ella pudo notar la doble intención posesiva de mi acto espontáneo, pero parecía no importarle. Después de eso, ni mi pareja ni yo pronunciamos palabra.

Enseguida de ese momento por demás incómodo para ambos, los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena que estaba preparada en tres tiempos; entrada, plato fuerte y postre. La ensalada con verduras y frutos rojos, el Rib Eye y la tarta de manzana con nuez eran suculentos, pero yo no tenía el suficiente apetito como para disfrutar de dichas recetas culinarias. Estaba de muy mal humor y lo único que deseaba era irme a casa.

— Leon, ¿estás bien?

La voz preocupada de Claire me distrajo y volteé a mirarla con la mayor tranquilidad que pude disimular.

— Sí. — Mentí.

La hermana de Chris Redfield no me creyó en lo absoluto y entonces puso su mano suave contra la mía que descansaba sobre mi muslo.

— Cielo, fue muy amable el gesto de Piers al dedicarme su insignia de honor, pero quiero que sepas que en cuanto comience el baile, iré a devolvérsela.

Enarqué una ceja entendiendo poco lo que ella acaba de decir y entonces continuó:

— Yo sé lo difícil que es para ti aceptar mi amistad con él, y me imagino que no la pasaste bien cuando él me entregó su medalla delante de todos, considerando que pudo haber personas que quizás pudieron malinterpretarlo. No quiero que nada de esto te afecte y es por eso que se la devolveré.

Mierda. Me sentí como una mierda. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme la generosidad y excesiva comprensión que la Redfield siempre mostraba hacia mí. Cada vez que ella me demostraba el amor que sentía, me daba una cachetada con guante blanco sin saberlo. Una vez más, confirmaba para mí mismo, que ella era una mujer que yo no me merecía.

— Gracias, amor. — Me limité a decir, apretando su mano contra la mía.

Ella sonrió y me dio un beso dulce en la mejilla mientras cortaba con su cuchara un pedazo de su tarta de manzana y lo depositaba cariñosamente en mi boca.

Al finalizar la cena, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus mesas para abrir paso al gran baile anual que inició con música electrónica y rítmica, que para mi gusto, era algo ruidosa.

Sabía que Claire era una aficionada del baile y aunque para mí no era una de mis grandes aficiones, sabía hacerlo muy bien, ya que uno de los grandes placeres que se le puede dar a una mujer, es tener un compañero que sepa conducirlas al ritmo de la música.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Le pregunté a la chica con cabellos de fuego.

— Claro. Pero me gustaría entregarle primero su insignia a Piers.

Asentí de buena gana, sintiéndome halagado de que la Redfield no quisiera quedarse con algo que le recordara a ese patético soldado, y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, se fue directamente de entre las parejas del salón para buscar al agente de la BSAA y devolverle su medalla.

Me quedé absolutamente solo en mi mesa mirando a todos los invitados bailar y divertirse en la pista principal, entre ellos alcancé a distinguir a Barry Burton con su esposa, Rebecca Chambers y su esposo Billy e incluso a mi cuñado Chris Redfield que por increíble que pareciera, ésta vez no tenía su expresión seria e incluso malhumorada de siempre, ésta ocasión se veía muy feliz tomado de la mano con su joven novia, la chica que fue su compañera en su misión de África. Por un momento, llegué a dudar de la heterosexualidad del hermano de mi novia a causa de su larga temporada que permaneció soltero, pero ahora debía reconocer que después de todo, mi cuñado tenía muy buen gusto.

Pasaron varios minutos, muchos de hecho, y la pelirroja no volvía. Mi impaciencia fue creciendo a medida que la música romántica iba aumentando su volumen y las notas de "You and I" de Scorpions inundaron el lugar. A mí consideración ya había transcurrido un tiempo suficiente y me puse de pie para ir en busca de la menor de los Redfield.

Me levanté de mi silla y comencé a mirar por encima del hombro, buscando por todos lados a la niña de cabellos rojizos o en el peor de los casos, al imbécil de Piers, pero a distancia no pude localizarlos. Esquivando a las parejas que bailaban amorosamente, me fui caminando por los alrededores del salón hasta que terminé registrando el lugar casi por completo. Sólo me faltaba revisar la zona del balcón. Y entonces los vi.

Estando a muchos metros alejados de la entrada del balcón, vi a mi novia con una expresión inescrutable que miraba a un Nivans bastante confundido y al parecer también estaba frustrado. Ambos hablaban algo o quizás tenían una discusión y aprovechándome de que ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención, me escondí detrás de uno de los pilares de la entrada que me permitían escuchar todo a la perfección.

— Entiéndelo Piers, me halaga mucho que me hayas dedicado tu insignia, pero no puedo aceptarla.

— Pero, ¿por qué no? No tiene nada de malo. — Insistía ese imbécil que se negaba a recibir de regreso su brillante condecoración.

— Yo sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero no quiero que haya malos entendidos.

— ¡Por favor, Claire! ¿Qué hay de malo en aceptar ese detalle? ¿Es tan difícil decir la verdad y admitir que no aceptas mi medalla por tu novio?

— Sabes perfectamente si acepto ese regalo habrá mucha gente que va a malinterpretar nuestra amistad, incluso tú. Y sí, efectivamente también hago esto por Leon, él es mi novio, lo amo y lo respeto.

Debo decir que cuando escuché a Claire defender lo nuestro de ese invasor, mi ego de hombre comenzó a hincharse como una esponja. Ella le estaba dejando en claro a ese patético militar que a quien amaba era a mí y eso me daba una enorme satisfacción. Y más aún cuando miré la decepción clavada en los ojos de ese imbécil que veía a sus esperanzas escapárseles de las manos.

Nivans se quedó en silencio después de que la pelirroja le habló de nuestra relación, aunque notaba que ella no tenía ninguna intención de herir los sentimientos de su "amigo".

— Piers, por favor perdóname, pero no puedo aceptarlo. — Dijo la Redfield menor tomando entre sus manos la insignia y estirando sus brazos para que fuera recibida, pero él se negaba. — Esto no es personal, tú y yo somos amigos…

— Amigos… Ese es el problema.

La menor se quedó confundida por las palabras en voz baja que había dicho su interlocutor y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué es un problema?

— Porque yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo, Claire.

Diciendo esto, él se acercó a ella y tomó las manos de mi novia entre las suyas.

— Sé que tienes una pareja, y que tienes una relación estable con él, pero cariño quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir. Desde que te conocí no sé que me hiciste y a pesar de que seas la hermana pequeña del capitán no puedo dejar de pensarte un solo minuto. Eres una mujer bella, inteligente, sencilla, lo tienes todo para enloquecer a cualquiera, y aunque en este momento, sólo me consideres un amigo más, quiero que sepas que lucharé por ti, nunca me he dado por vencido y ésta vez no va a ser la excepción…

Enseguida, mi ahora rival declarado, puso una mano en la mejilla de la hermana de Chris y comenzó a inclinar su cabeza, sin darle a ella un tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

En ese instante quise desatar el infierno. No sólo le había declarado una ridícula y cursi declaración de amor a mi mujer, ¡ella era mía! Sino que también ahora tenía la osadía de intentar besarla. No iba a hacerlo, no mientras yo pudiera impedirlo.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de mi escondite, haciendo eco con mis pisadas, con los ojos puestos en Nivans, dispuesto a romperle el cuello.

— Creo que mi novia fue bastante clara cuando dijo que ella ya tiene una relación estable conmigo.

En cuando escucharon mi voz estridente en la atmósfera silenciosa, la Redfield puso enseguida una mueca de preocupación, mientras el militar continuaba con su aire altivo, observándome de arriba abajo.

— Leon… — Musitó mi compañera casi en un susurro.

— Descuida Claire, yo aclaro esto.

Y el militar se irguió frente a mí, poniéndose un paso delante de la pelirroja como si tratara de protegerla de mí. Eso me cabreó, me cabreó más que haber escuchado su elocuencia amorosa hacia mi pareja. Ahora iba a optar la postura de un héroe. ¡Menudo idiota!

— Repite delante de mí todas y cada una de las palabras que acabas de decirle a mi mujer. — Reté a ese imbécil, invocando la más mínima provocación para poder echármele encima.

— León, por favor… — La chica volvió a llamarme tomándome ligeramente del brazo.

Piers Nivans continuó imperturbable enderezando un poco más su postura.

— Estoy enamorado de Claire y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, cueste lo que cueste.

Si algo tenía que reconocer en ese chico, era su audacia tremenda.

— Siempre supe que buscabas algo más con ella, la forma en que la mirabas, cómo la tratabas… Nunca confíe en tus presuntas "buenas intenciones" desde el principio. Te aprovechaste de que Claire es lo suficientemente buena e ingenua para creer en tu galantería barata disfrazada de amistad. — Le espeté a Nivans con los dientes apretados de rabia.

— Tienes razón en todo. Siempre tuve un interés muy marcado por ella. — Admitió él con franqueza. — Y también no te equivocas cuando mencionas que Claire es una mujer muy buena e ingenua, como para notar que sólo estás jugando con ella.

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba y evité a toda costa palidecer. ¿Qué clase de información podría tener el tal Nivans que pudiese llegar a afectarme? Estaba consciente de que el juego con Ada era peligroso, pero estaba seguro de haber tenido mucho cuidado de ser prudente para que nadie más supiera mi pequeño secreto. Y si yo era sigiloso, Ada era la maestra en ese arte. Así que sopesando las posibilidades era prácticamente imposible que ese ridículo soldadito de pacotilla pudiese siquiera sospechar algo de mi doble vida. Entonces decidí defenderme.

— ¡Qué te pasa imbécil! ¡Yo jamás jugaría con Claire! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para afirmar esa idiotez?

Al decir estas palabras, deduje que si las mentiras cortaran, en ese momento yo ya no tendría lengua.

— Soy el que permanece a su lado cuando tú no estás para ella, el que la apoya cuando está devastada, quién la conforta diciéndole que "todo estará mejor" cuando nota tus desdenes y la poca atención que le das, quién aprecia sus pequeños logros cotidianos. Soy quien valora todos los minutos a su lado, mientras tú le regalas sólo las miserias de tu tiempo… Soy esa persona. — Contestó Nivans alzando la voz.

Fue un golpe bajo. A pesar de que estaba perdiendo los estribos por la ira, en el fondo sabía que ese pusilánime tenía razón. Había descuidado demasiado a Claire y él sacó ventaja de la situación. Si bajaba un poco más la guardia, el militar iba a ganarme la partida.

— ¡Piers, basta! — Gritó molesta la menor, pidiéndole que se callara.

— No es mi problema si te gusta ser el paño de lágrimas. Yo siempre he estado al pendiente de ella.

Y en cierta forma era cierto, a pesar de todos mis defectos, siempre trataba de ser atento con la Redfield. Ya fuera por interés, por preocupación o hasta por celos.

— Leon, por favor, vámonos. — Rogó mi compañera volviendo a tirar de mi brazo.

— Llámame como quieras, pero cuando te equivoques ten presente que estaré allí para Claire. Y ahora que sabe que tiene otra opción, quizás reconsidere el seguir contigo.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Una advertencia para mí o un mensaje para la pelirroja? En otras circunstancias estas palabras me hubieran importado un bledo y quizás hasta me hubiese reído de su astucia, pero ahora, con mis cabales al límite, fue demasiado para mí.

Sin previo aviso, me solté del agarre de la chica de cabellos de fuego y le propiné un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas a ese bastardo, impactando directamente en la sien.

— ¿¡Leon, estás loco!? — Gritó la menor mirando como sangre espesa que empezaba a escurrir de la ceja de su amigo.

Sin inmutarse, el agente de la BSAA correspondió a mi ataque intentando lanzarse sobre mí, que por suerte logré esquivarlo, pero en su travesía, había logrado golpearme en la comisura de los labios. Y en una lluvia de puños y patadas, fuimos a dar al suelo, tratando de hacernos el mayor daño posible, como si fuéramos dos perros rabiosos.

— ¡Por Dios, deténganse! — Continuaba suplicando la Redfield en sus intentos vanos por separarnos.

En algún momento, alguien debió de haber escuchado los gritos importunados de la pelirroja, ya que de repente sentí un par de brazos aferrándose a mi espalda, sacándome de aquella batalla campal.

Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos rodeados de un tumulto de gente que miraban con ojos curiosos y también asustados el caos que Nivans y yo habíamos protagonizado. Escuchaba sonidos inarticulados que no podía distinguir a causa de la cólera invadiéndome pero pude distinguir a mi cuñado Chris Redfield sosteniéndome de los brazos inmovilizándome, y del otro lado a Barry Burton que hacía lo propio con el chico.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa con ustedes?! — Preguntó Chris mirándonos a ambos con el traje hecho trizas y con heridas notables en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra después de eso y miré por primera vez los estragos en ambos combatientes. El agente de la BSAA tenía el ojo derecho inflamado que comenzaba poco a poco a hincharse y su camisa verde olivo estaba manchada de sangre que probablemente pertenecía a la que escurría de su nariz. Aunque no podía mirarme a mí mismo estaba seguro que mi labio inferior estaba roto y sangrándome a diestra y siniestra, ya que comencé a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca y los borbotones del líquido carmesí escurriéndome por el cuello.

— Largo de aquí todos, aquí no hay nada que ver. — Anunció Barry Burton haciendo que el pequeño público se largara del balcón. — Vámonos, chico. — Dijo enseguida en voz baja llevándose hacia otro lado a Piers Nivans.

Cuando la zona comenzó a despejarse, Chris me soltó de su agarré. Estando libre comencé a buscar a Claire por el lugar y no la encontré por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está Claire? — Pregunté a su hermano que me miraba desconcertado.

— Estaba muy alterada por tu "discusión" y Jill la llevó a casa.

Al menos la pelirroja estaba bien. Sinceramente me sorprendió demasiado la actitud pasiva de Chris que al mirar aquél espectáculo juraría que por lo menos le daría una que otra palabra de corrección poco amable a su subordinado y también a mí me reprocharía ese comportamiento en un evento de esa magnitud, siendo yo un representante de la D.S.O. Esta noche Redfield estaba tranquilo y guardaba la prudencia, aunque estoy seguro que averiguaría el fondo del asunto y escucharía la versión de su hermana. Al menos ya no habría más alboroto ni discusiones acaloradas por hoy.

Sin decir una sola palabra me marche del balcón y miré que todos los invitados se estaban yendo, quedando sólo la novia de Chris, algunos agentes de la BSAA, meseros y la familia Burton con Moira mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, . Al parecer no sólo le habíamos arruinado la noche a la pelirroja, sino también a los demás invitados. Supongo que dentro de las próximas semanas o quizás meses, Claire, Nivans y yo seríamos la comidilla y cotilleos más populares de los pasillos de Terra Save y la BSAA.

Llegué en una pieza al estacionamiento y conduje en silencio dirigiéndome a casa, pensando más en la situación anímica de la mujer que me esperaba allí que en cómo se desarrollarían las cosas en los días siguientes.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya empezaron los problemas y ahora Leon tiene confirmado que Piers va con todo para luchar por Claire. ¿Y Claire? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Echará mano de la oferta de Piers? Pobre pelirroja, fue la más afectada de este pleito y la más inocente. Ya veremos que pasa en los capítulos posteriores.**

 **Como saben su opinión para mí cuenta demasiado así que no duden en expresarse en los reviews o si así lo prefieren también respondo mensajes privados.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6: In Yaakumech

**Hola a todos. Ésta vez la actualización demoró unos días más de lo acostumbrado, debido a que el tiempo me comió y también a ciertos problemas dentro de Fanfiction, que no sé si ya sean de su conocimiento.**

 **Si han escuchado algunos rumores, sólo quiero confirmarles que es cierto, _Fanfiction_ fue robado en su  TOTALIDAD, siendo plagiado por páginas espejo que copian todo el contenido que vemos aquí, tanto historias como perfiles de usuario, en los cuales, los dueños de estas páginas usurpadoras, ganan dinero por anuncios publicitarios a costa de las historias. No está demás decir que efectivamente, es un problema SERIO.**

 **Algunos autores ya realizaron las respectivas denuncias e incluso han puesto en "hiatus" sus historias, mientras todo esto se resuelve. Aquí mi postura al respecto.**

 **Cuando inicié en _Fanfiction_ , lo único que deseaba era pasar un rato agradable leyendo historias de mis sagas favoritas y escribir para compartir mis ideas con ustedes. No es justo que otras personas estén lucrando con algo que nosotros hacemos por simple creatividad, pero tampoco es justo para nosotros marcharnos de aquí, y creo que mucho menos es justo para ustedes que nos leen.**

 **Por tanto, les comunico que TODAS mis historias, van a CONTINUAR con la misma normalidad de siempre. En caso de que algo más suceda con el portal de _Fanfiction_ y la situación se vuelva insostenible, me veré obligada a tomar otras medidas, pero por el momento, les informo que me quedo y mis historias también.**

 **Posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano, comenzaré a retransmitir mis historias en Wattpad como una vía alternativa para que también allí puedan leerme si así lo desean. Si quieren más información sobre este último punto, por favor, dejen un mensaje privado y con gusto les cuento los detalles.**

 **Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo 6 de esta historia que gracias a ustedes ha tenido una mejor aceptación de la que esperaba.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por la comprensión! ¡Y adelante que de aquí no nos vamos!**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, y sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Frozenheart7:_** Querida, siempre me alegras el día con tus reviews ¿lo sabías? Jajaja efectivamente, tienes mucha visión para las historias, deberías de ser vidente como bien dices, creo que te daría buenas ganancias!

Leon se está portando como un imbécil y Piers está ganando puntos, ya verás en el capítulo de hoy que nuestro agente de la DSO perderá otros puntos más.

Chris y Sheva, tenía que hacerlo, ¡joder! Esos dos son mi OTP jajaja perdón no resistí.

Jaja tantas preguntas, espero y te haya bien en tu examen chica, y ahora en cuanto a lo demás, te diré que nos estamos acercando hacia el final de esto, calculo yo unos dos o tres episodios más. Mala Sangre, ¡carajo! Ya voy para dos meses prometiendo actualización pero ya casi está, sólo me falta detallar algunos detalles en cuanto a Leon y Claire que es la parte que me falta porque la parte de los villanos ya está, y también la de Chris, Sheva, Jake, Helena, Josh, Jill, Carlos Sherry, ya está… Prometo no decepcionarte con mi actualización y también con el episodio de hoy, que no por nada, pero va a estar bueno.

¡Un abrazo mexicano!

 ** _Kiss:_** Me alegro muchísimo que el episodio te haya gustado, creo que logré mi propósito de cargarle emoción a la historia con poner a pelear a Piers con Leon!

Y si, Piers es un chico con los pantalones bien puestos, que no teme declarar sus sentimientos por Claire delante de nadie, ni siquiera delante de Leon!

En cuando al sufrimiento de Leon, mi estimada, no has visto nada aún, hoy comprobarás que le esperan cosas peores!

Espero y esta entrega sea de tu agrado. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _Diaraguila:_** Asjakdasdak me da tanto gusto verte por aquí! Soy una vergüenza en deviantart, casi no me da tiempo de estar por allí y es por eso que he tenido abandonado el sitio, creo que ya notaste que paso más tiempo por aquí. ME da gusto que una crack en el arte de fans me esté visitando aquí en Fanfiction. Espero y el capítulo de hoy te guste. ¡Gracias por la visita!

 ** _GeishaPax:_** Querida, me estoy preguntando seriamente si ganas dinero por dejar reviews jajajaja Es un gusto saber que sigues la historia incluso cuando te encuentras lejos, me harás llorar de la emoción y eso no es bueno, yo soy un ser del mal y los seres oscuros no lloramos jajaja Leon es endemoniadamente sexy, no lo discuto, pero se está pasando de listo y va a pagarlo!

Algo curioso es que tú eres la única que ha notado ese detalle, sobre el futuro de Piers en RE6, y creo que por eso mereces el adelanto exclusivo. Es probable que realice una secuela de esta historia, planteando esa posibilidad, usando la trama de RE6 pero relatada al igual que aquí desde la perspectiva de Leon. Aún no es seguro que la haga, pero de ser así, ahí veremos más sobre el joven Nivans.

Por lo pronto, sólo puedo dejarte con este capítulo en donde espero, no quieran terminar linchando al pobre Leon. ¡Nos leemos!

 ** _Susara K1302:_** Amiga, me da gusto que estés sintiendo algo por Claire aunque suene feo jajajaja El creva era un detalle inevitable, ya sabes que es mi pareja favorita! Ahora sólo te adelanto que especialmente a ti, va a gustarte el capítulo de hoy. Ya sabrás por qué… ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _xIfYouSaySox:_** Bienvenido(a) a mi historia! Me da mucho gusto que haya sido de tu agrado y agradezco también tu review. En esta historia trato de relatar a un Leon con cierto encanto y cinismo a la vez, que espero y lograr una combinación adecuada que al final, los deje con la boca abierta! Espero y el capítulo de hoy te guste!

 ** _Guest:_** Hola! Vaya, creo que por decisión unánime todos quieren ver sufrir a Leon, y tal vez hoy nuestro rubio tendrá su dosis de dolor. Si te gustó el episodio anterior, estoy segura que el de hoy también va a gustarte. ¡Gracias por leer y también por el review!

 ** _Shyzu-Jyo:_** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia y también por dejar un review. Normalmente actualizo con más frecuencia, pero por las circunstancias que ya había explicado, se me había complicado un poco subir el nuevo capítulo. Espero y eso no sea un problema :D Ojalá y el episodio de hoy te guste!

 ** _Rose:_** Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias también por dejar aquí tu opinión, es muy importante para mí. Y bueno hoy también voy a hacer arder al mundo jaja espero no me odies demasiado! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _Guest:_** Hola! Perdona la demora jejeje, pero por la razones que ya explique antes, fue que demoré en actualizar, pero agradeciendo la paciencia, aquí dejo la nueva entrega que espero te guste!

* * *

 _"_ _Late at night I close my eyes_

 _and think of how things could have been._

 _And when I look back_

 _I remember some words you had said to me;_

 _It's better to have lost at love_

 _Then never to have loved at all."_

 _—_ _Poison, I won't forget you._

CAPÍTULO 6: IN YAAKUMECH

Acomodaba en el maletero del auto el equipaje de Claire, colocando con cuidado las valijas y procurando que todo ocupara el menor espacio posible.

No me agradaba en lo absoluto este viaje de la pelirroja. A pesar de que ella argumentara que esa ausencia serviría para despejarse y olvidarse un poco de lo que había sucedido los últimos días, yo seguía renuente a que la Redfield se alejara de mí en estos momentos. Este no era un viaje de placer sin duda, pero un congreso por parte de Terra Save en el Caribe mexicano seguramente le daría unas buenas horas de descanso en las que podría pensar libremente sobre lo que estaba pasando en nuestras vidas, y eso me preocupaba.

Desde aquél incidente en la cena de la BSAA, no es difícil imaginar lo que pasó. Cuando llegué a casa, Claire ya estaba dormida o por lo menos eso fingía. Me recosté a su lado e inmediatamente sentí su renuencia a acercarse a mí, señal que indicaba que no sólo estaba enfadada conmigo, sino que estaba cabreada, demasiado cabreada. Decidí no tentar al destino y no despertar a ese demonio iracundo característico de los Redfield cuando se tocaba el límite de su paciencia. Preferí limitarme a dormir.

Al día siguiente, para cuando me levanté ella ya no estaba a pesar de que aún era muy temprano. La busqué por toda la casa y sólo encontré un plato con un par de huevos fritos con tocino y un café americano, que supuse era mi desayuno. Esa mujer era generosa incluso cuando perdía los estribos.

Durante todo el día no me llamó, ni dejó algún mensaje con mi asistente ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera me buscó para ir a comer. Esa situación me estaba desquiciando de sobremanera considerando que aún no habíamos hablado de nada de lo que había sucedido al respecto y para colmo de mis males, la chica de la melena rojiza me estaba evadiendo.

Volví a casa antes que la Redfield y para cuando regresó, continuó ignorándome, hasta que armándome de valor la tomé por el brazo y la detuve antes de que se retirara a dormir.

— Claire, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche. No me comporté como debía. — Dije reflexionando un poco, ya que no estaba del todo arrepentido de haberle dejado un ojo morado a Nivans.

— Tienes razón, Leon. No te comportaste como debías. ¡Te comportaste como un verdadero idiota! Tanto tú como Piers actuaron como un par de niños peleando por un juguete nuevo. — Me reprochó la pelirroja zafándose de mi agarre.

— Cielo, por favor. — Insistí mirando el enfado de la chica.

La menor me fulminó con la mirada, viendo como sus ojos azules ardían con la más profunda indignación.

— ¿Pero qué diablos pensaban, Leon? ¿Qué yo soy un premio, un trofeo sin voluntad al que pueden disputarse como si mi opinión no importara? —Me reprochó la niña de ojos azules, mientras la ira se dibujaba en sus finas facciones.

Me quedé en silencio esperando la larga lista de reproches, pero inexplicablemente se calmó rápidamente y relajó de nuevo su postura, borrando su arranque tan rápido como llegó.

— Hablé con Piers hoy. Le reproché su comportamiento de anoche y también le pedí que no volviera a buscarme. Le dije que lo mejor era terminar nuestra amistad.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. No me esperaba que la chica de piel porcelana le pusiera un punto final a su relación con Nivans. De verdad estaba muy enfadada aunque debo decir que me alegraba demasiado que haya mandado muy lejos a ese zoquete de la BSAA.

— Pero el que haya decidido finalizar mi amistad con Piers, no quiere decir que las cosas estén mucho mejor contigo.

¡Mierda! Ahora iba mi parte del castigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté con desconfianza, presintiendo que algo malo estaba por venir.

— Lo que sucedió anoche me hizo pensar muchas cosas y hay algunas decisiones que tengo que tomar al respecto, pero no ahora, ni aquí. Me iré al congreso de Terra Save para tomarme unos días de descanso y meditar acerca de todo esto.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Me estaba pidiendo un tiempo? ¿Qué decisiones necesitaba pensar? ¿Eran acerca de nuestra relación? ¿O era acaso que el estúpido de Piers Nivans con sus amenazas había sembrado la duda en el corazón de la pelirroja?

Todos esos cuestionamientos por poco y provocan un corto circuito dentro de mi cabeza pero por experiencia, sabía que importunar a Claire en estas circunstancias en las que estaba realmente enojada no me llevarían a ningún lado, y que intentar convencerla de lo contrario cuando ella ya había tomado una decisión era como intentar persuadir a una piedra.

— Bien. —Me limité a asentir sin atreverme a preguntar nada más y dejando que mi novia se fuera al dormitorio, mientras yo me quedaba ahí, hecho una estatua de sal en medio de la sala.

Desde ese día el comportamiento de la Redfield para conmigo comenzó a tornarse frío y distante, aunque no de manera tan notoria, pero acostumbrado a su calidez y dulzura usual, era difícil verla seria y calculadora rondar por la casa.

Cuando terminé de acomodar el equipaje, Claire ya estaba adentro del auto para que la llevara al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto la hermana de Chris Redfield no pronunció palabra alguna y sólo se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventanilla, como si estuviera grabando en su memoria todos los edificios y casas de la ciudad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto la ayudé con su par de maletas mientras ella caminaba por los andenes y sacaba el boleto de avión de su bolso. Después de un rato nos sentamos juntos a esperar su vuelo junto con los demás pasajeros y ella para no entablar una conversación conmigo, se puso a leer un tríptico de las costas de Quintana Roo, fingiendo interés por conocer un poco más sobre su destino turístico.

Cuando al fin llegó el momento de que la pelirroja partiera hacia su avión, la pelirroja se puso de pie tomando su bolsa de mano y colocándose sus gafas de sol sobre sus ojos de zafiro.

— Regresaré en una semana. —Afirmó la niña cabello de hoguera con aún notoria frialdad.

— Te-Te… Te echaré de menos. — Tartamudeé atropellando las palabras, sin poder disimular más mi ansiedad.

Al parecer, mi sincera torpeza logró doblegar un poco la firmeza de mi compañera. Se retiró los lentes de sol, y me dedicó una mirada amorosa, de esas que podían iluminar el día más nublado y derretir el hielo. Se acercó lentamente hacia a mí y con sus manos delicadas, tomó con delicadeza mi rostro para darme un beso de despedida, al que recibí gustoso, lleno de zozobra con mi boca reclamando los labios de la pelirroja

— Te veo en unos días.

Y separándose de mi agarre, se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre los demás pasajeros.

Me fui a casa pensando seriamente en ese último signo de afecto por parte de Claire. No era un beso de reconciliación, ni de despedida. Era más bien una especie de tregua. Por alguna razón, ese beso no me tranquilizaba.

Los días siguientes se tornaron largos y aburridos, extrañaba demasiado a mi pelirroja. En la oficina me encontraba ansioso y bebiendo café más de la cuenta, mientras recababa en mi mente todos los acontecimientos de mi relación con la Redfield. Esos momentos felices, agradables, inolvidables al lado de Claire, se repetían en mi memoria con la misma nitidez como en el momento que sucedieron. Ahora que ella no estaba cerca, podía apreciar con mayor certeza cuánto la necesitaba en mi vida, y sobre todo lo mucho que arriesgaba al jugar a la doble vida en mi aventura simultánea con Ada Wong.

Al quinto día de soledad, tomé una decisión; ya había elegido a una compañera para pasar mi vida, y era Claire Redfield. Cambiaría mi estilo de vida por ella aunque eso conllevara confesarle mi comportamiento desleal. Si después de todo esto, la menor de los Redfield me perdonaba, daría el siguiente paso en mi relación, ya no tenía ninguna duda de ello; le pediría a la pelirroja que se casara conmigo. Aunque ella nunca me lo había dicho, conocía la ilusión que tenía con caminar por el altar, vestida de blanco, tomada de la mano de su hermano. Personalmente, nunca me había entusiasmado la idea del matrimonio, pero el pensar el hecho de que Claire sería mía para toda la vida, me emocionaba y me hacía sentir feliz, dispuesto a cambiar para siempre mi naturaleza de Casanova.

Entusiasmado por mi nueva elección, llegué a casa temprano, dándome el lujo de sólo trabajar unas horas. En cuanto estuve en el departamento, cambié mi ropa y me arreglé usando unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul celeste y zapatos casuales, para dar una visita al centro comercial y buscar esa sortija de compromiso que sería un símbolo de todo el amor que sentía por la niña de cabellos fuego.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir del departamento, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No esperaba visitas ni nada por el estilo, así que supuse que quizás se trataba del cartero o algún maldito bromista de esos que gustan de tocar las puertas y después echarse a correr.

Caminé en dirección a la entrada y al dar la vuelta a la perilla, me encontré con un visitante que no me esperaba.

— ¿Vas a salir, guapo?

Me quedé con los ojos como platos al mirar a la mujer que me saludaba con su voz de sirena.

— Ada… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté con sorpresa, al mirar a la mujer que vestía una camisa roja ceñida al cuerpo y pantalones oscuros.

— En vista de que no has venido a visitarme, decidí hacerlo yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí en silencio mientras la dama escarlata se adentraba en mi departamento y yo cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Ada dio una mirada retrospectiva a su alrededor, mirando la casa de arriba abajo.

—Linda decoración, Leon. Veo que también tienes buen gusto para los diseños de interiores.

— Gracias. —Respondí secamente a la felicitación de la espía.

—Ada, ¿A qué has venido? —Pregunté nuevamente sintiéndome poco cómodo con la presencia de la musa de rojo en la casa que compartía con Claire.

— Pero qué poco elegante, oficial Kennedy. ¿Eres así de descortés con todas tus visitas? — Cuestionó la mujer enarcando una ceja.

— Voy de salida y no tengo mucho tiempo para visitas. —Respondí con apremio con intención de no darle más explicaciones.

— ¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Volvió a preguntar la chica asiática, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando una de sus piernas.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?

— Solo si tú deseas contármelo.

— Voy a buscar un anillo de compromiso para Claire, he decidido pedirle que sea mi esposa.

La mujer pareció no inmutarse ni incomodarse por la noticia. Supongo que le importaba un bledo mi estado civil.

— ¿Y…? —Objetó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Y significa que lo nuestro ya no puede continuar, Ada. He decidido quedarme únicamente con Claire. —Dije sin restricciones, ya que con una mujer como la espía asiática no hacían falta las sutilezas

—No veo porque lo nuestro deba de terminar. —Contestó ella sin explicarse mi actitud.

— Es sencillo, Ada; quiero estar con Claire y deseo serle fiel.

— ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es nuevo. Leon S. Kennedy volviéndose un hombre de una sola mujer. No creí que viviría lo suficiente para ver eso. —Exclamó la musa escarlata, poniéndose de pie.

— Ahora lo sabes. —Afirmé mirándola a los ojos.

—Muy bien, Leon. Yo no soy de las que ruegan ni se inclinan ante un hombre, así que respetaré tu decisión y te deseo éxito en tu futuro matrimonio con Claire Redfield. Debo decir que fue "divertido" mientras duró; no obstante…

La dama de carmesí se interrumpió para acercarse más a mí, lentamente, acechándome como una fiera a su presa. Se colocó justo a unos centímetros de mis labios y se abrazó a mi cuello, posando sus ojos en los míos, quemándome con su mirada.

— No vas a negarme una despedida, ¿o sí? —Propuso seductoramente, acariciando mi cabello y sintiendo su aliento contra mi cuello.

Y sin más, tomó mis labios con los suyos, juntándolos en un beso hambriento, empujándome con su cuerpo hasta caer sobre el sillón de la sala principal, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, desabrochando ágilmente mi camisa, mientras continuaba besándome con urgencia.

En un santiamén terminó de despojarme de mi camisa, y comenzó a tocar con sus manos delicadas mi abdomen, separándose de mí un instante para tomar aire, y yo recuperaba el aliento con la respiración pesada.

Totalmente enloquecido por sus caricias me aferré a su cintura cuando ella volvió a besarme con pasión, ambos embriagados en una atmósfera de lujuria.

Y en medio de esta danza de mimos y afectos, no imaginé jamás lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Me encontraba ocupado desabrochando la blusa de Ada, cuando escuché el ruido de un jarrón estrellarse contra el suelo. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Volteé enseguida hacia la dirección de donde se había producido el sonido y entonces sentí como si me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría.

Miré a unos metros de distancia, recargada en uno de los pilares de la entrada de la casa, a la chica pelirroja de ojos azules, sosteniéndose firmemente de la pared, como si estuviera a punto de caer desfallecida. Miré a sus pies los trozos de un jarrón colorido que supuse era una especia de artesanía que había traído de su viaje a México, y me encontré con sus ojos marinos ya bañados en lágrimas. Cuando di un vistazo a aquella mirada, fue como una estocada al corazón.

Había tantas emociones reflejadas en aquellos ojos inocentes, como la tristeza, decepción, ira y sobre todo dolor, mucho dolor. En ese momento me sentí el ser más repulsivo y desagradable sobre la faz de la tierra pues había provocado lo peor que se le puede hacer a un ser humano; destrozar un corazón. Y lo peor de todo, acababa de destruir a la persona que irónicamente, más me importaba en este mundo.

No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba Claire allí parada viendo la escena que protagonicé junto con mi amante, ni siquiera sabía porque había vuelto tan pronto cuando se suponía que aún restaban dos días para su regreso. Esas cuestiones carecieron de importancia en ese instante en que el mal ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta de hoja.

Me puse de pie, importándome poco la presencia de Ada, con intenciones de correr hacia Claire y ella como reacción retrocedió tomando con ambas manos sus maletas.

— Claire, pu-puedo explicártelo todo. —Tartamudeé nervioso mientras me acercaba hacia la puerta.

— Perdonen, no quería interrumpir.

Y diciendo esto, la pelirroja echó a correr junto con sus maletas en dirección hacia la esquina de la calle, mientras las lágrimas espesas le escurrían por las mejillas. Agitando sus manos detuvo un taxi y subió rápidamente al asiento trasero con todo y sus valijas, mientras yo corría tras ella con el torso desnudo gritando su nombre repetidas veces para que se detuviera.

— ¡Claire, espera! ¡Por favor, detente! — Gritaba frenéticamente esperando que detuviera su travesía.

El taxi comenzó a avanzar y yo corrí tras él con toda la fuerza y velocidad que mis piernas me permitían. Cuando estuve cerca de alcanzarlo comencé a silbar para que el conductor se detuviera, y al hacer caso omiso de mis súplicas, corrí con más fuerza hasta que llegué a la ventanilla trasera en donde viajaba la pelirroja.

— ¡Claire, te lo ruego, tenemos que hablar!— Supliqué golpeando el cristal de la ventanilla, mientras ella bajaba los seguros para que yo no pudiera abrir la puerta.

La hermana de Chris Redfield se negaba a mirarme y desvió su vista hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡He dicho que se detenga! —Le grité furioso al conductor que parecía no importarle que yo estuviera desesperado.

El chófer, —al parecer guiado por petición de mi aún novia— aceleró el vehículo y sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, se alejó rápidamente por la alameda principal, mientras veía como poco a poco desaparecían de mi vista, quedándome paralizado a mitad de la calle.

Me llevé una mano a la nuca, tratando de memorizar la matrícula del automóvil en el que Claire viajaba, para llamar más tarde a la agencia de taxis y preguntar sobre el posible paradero de la pelirroja.

Di la vuelta para tratar regresar a casa y supuse que por el escándalo que acababa de armar, los vecinos salieron de sus casas y los más discretos miraban a través de las ventanas el espectáculo. Supuse que además de los gritos, llamaría demasiado la atención que estaba semidesnudo en plena vía pública, mostrando mi abdomen en todo su esplendor. Pareciera que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre protagonizar aquelarres ante la sociedad.

Volví al departamento importándome bien poco la gente que me miraba y murmuraban a mis espaldas. Cuando llegué a la entrada azoté la puerta sintiéndome frustrado y furioso conmigo mismo. Para cuando regresé, Ada ya no estaba en la casa y supuse que era lo mejor, ya que no estaba de humor para los comentarios sarcásticos que seguramente la dama escarlata haría acorde con la situación. Fui por mi camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala y la coloqué de nuevo en mi torso.

Miré de nuevo hacia el suelo y vi el jarrón de barro que estaba hecho trizas en el frío linóleo del piso. De entre los pedazos pude distinguir un pequeño objeto que brillaba en el suelo. Me arrodillé para levantarlo y noté que se trataba de una especie de collar masculino hecho con un grueso cordel negro y una caracola en forma de espiral, que tenía unas palabras finamente grabadas en su interior; In Yaakumech.

Supuse que se trataba de un pequeño suvenir que Claire había traído para mí de su viaje al Caribe mexicano. A pesar de ser un detalle aparentemente sencillo, podía sentirse la riqueza artesanal en su tacto, notando que era una pieza muy fina que llevaba detrás un largo historial de fabricación hecho por manos humanas y no por máquinas. Intrigado por la pequeña leyenda del interior de la caracola, fui a mi ordenador con interés de saber qué era lo que significaba, — no porque no tuviera algo mejor qué hacer como arreglar las cosas con la Redfield, pero sabía que no era el momento oportuno para hacer nada, y necesitaba mantener mi mente distraída, — y abriendo el navegador, escribí en el buscador cibernético esas dos palabras, esperando obtener resultados.

 _"_ _Proveniente del dialecto indígena maya, "In Yaakumech" es una manera de decir "Te amo" en dicha lengua propia del Estado de Quintana Roo, México…"_

Nunca me había dolido escuchar un "te amo" destinado para mí. Ahora comprobaba que en ese viaje, Claire se había decidido por mí; ella me amaba. Me estrujé el tabique de la nariz con mi mano derecha, maldiciéndome internamente una y otra vez, por haber causado lo que tanto quería evitar. Irónicamente, cuando había decidido apostar por mi relación con la pelirroja, todo se va al carajo por mi estupidez. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Claire? ¿Me perdonaría? No sabía qué debía hacer, o mejor dicho, qué debía hacer primero cuando sentía que mi mundo se había destruido a pedazos. Mi gran farsa se había caído y no tenía un plan para solucionarlo.

Esto era, sin duda alguna, el principio del fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Creo que ya notaron que me gusta ver arder el mundo. Ahora ya se le cayó todo el teatro a Leon y veremos si podrá arreglarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.** **¿Qué pasará con Claire? ¿Piers aprovechará esta oportunidad?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, veremos que sucederá con nuestro estimado ex policía novato y como pagará el precio de sus acciones.**

 **Ya saben, su opinión para mí es importante así que siéntanse libres de expresarse en los reviews o si prefieren por mensaje privado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia!**


	7. Chapter 7: El precio de los errores

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez me he programado muy bien para la actualización y estoy puntual con la entrega, que está cargada de drama y emociones.**

 **Debo decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y que estoy a punto de comenzar a redactar el capítulo final que espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Bueno, esta vez sin nada más que decir, los dejo con este episodio. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _GeishaPax:_** ¡Qué fuertes declaraciones! Leon debió leer ese consejo! Tarde o temprano se le iba a caer el teatrito al hombre, y bueno ya fue. Respecto a Piers, hoy verás más sobre él, y nuestra querida Claire, ambas amamos hacerla sufrir, de eso no nos podemos quejar. En Mala Sangre habrá actualización pronto, va a iniciar la tercera parte, que es la última y ya va a comenzar a arder el mundo. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y la secuela está en fase de planeación pero de eso ya tendrás noticias en su momento, ya verás. Primero necesito avanzar en Mala Sangre. Ahora te dejo con este episodio que espero y te agrade! Abrazos mexicanos!

 ** _Frozenheart7:_** Querida, sabes que amo ver arder el mundo, pero no tanto como para matar a Leon jajaja! ¿Por qué acabar así con su vida cuando puedo hacerlo sufrir? Jajaja! Amiga mía, en serio deberías ser vidente, tienes buen ojo para predecir lo que pasa en mis historias, ya lo verás hoy! Mala Sangre ya tuviste actualización, así que espero y no me golpees con la tabla, estoy escribiendo el capítulo 23. Como dije, la naturaleza es sabia al no permitir que GeishaPax, tú y yo no vivamos en la misma ciudad. ¡ya habríamos volteado al revés todo un país! ¡Jajaja! Espero y te guste el episodio de hoy amiga mía!

 ** _Rose:_** Oww todas las playas de México son bonitas, o al menos la mayoría y recordarlas ufff! En especial esas del Caribe! No puedo dejar de plasmar algo de mi México en las historias. Malditos todos, está vez todo se salió de control tanto Leon por fácilote, Ada por enredarlo y Claire por llegar antes! Te diré, esta vez Leon la tiene muy difícil para que lo perdonen, pero veamos que pasa, aunque verlo sin camisa sea un espectáculo por demás agradable. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

 ** _xIfYouSaySox:_** Hola! Creo que logré mi objetivo de llenar de drama el capítulo. Es en esta parte donde odiamos a Leon, y efectivamente, Piers ya le lleva mucha ventaja. Ya veremos que pasa con el destino de este triángulo amoroso. Espero y te guste el capítulo de hoy!

 ** _Susara K1302:_** Amiga, tú que amas el Aeon, te dije que esto iba a gustarte. Jaja ya sé que te derrites por Leon y quién no mujer!? Jajaja ya verás que en el capítulo de hoy el hombre pagará caro lo que hizo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _Diaraguila:_** Un gusto verte por aquí otra vez, mi querida crack del fanart! Concuerdo contigo en cuanto a la personalidad de Casanova de Leon, es inherente a él, pero esta vez una pelirroja lo ha flechado y quizás ya es algo tarde para él, la tiene difícil! ¡Espero y te guste este episodio!

 ** _Kiss:_** Leon lo arruinó todo! Pobre Claire, esta vez si le rompieron el corazón y muy feo. Sólo te diré que esta vez Leon tendrá muy difíciles las cosas y tal vez ya no les pueda poner remedio. Ya veremos. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review!

* * *

 _And if I show you my dark side_

 _Will you still hold me tonight?_

 _And if I open my heart to you_

 _And show you my weak side_

 _What would you do?_

 _—_ _Pink Floyd, The final cut._

CAPÍTULO 7: EL PRECIO DE LOS ERRORES

— Sí. La matricula es LA1158…Señorita, no me estoy equivocando… Repito, si estoy llamando aquí es porque me urge localizar a esa persona… ¡Es mi esposa, joder!... Si supiera donde está, no estaría haciendo esta llamada… Gracias por nada.

Furioso colgué el teléfono, totalmente molesto de que no pude obtener la información que necesitaba sobre el taxi. Maldito "servicio eficiente de seguridad de pasajeros".

No sabía hacia donde se había dirigido Claire, y me preocupaba mucho que anduviera por la ciudad estando tan afectada emocionalmente.

Odiaba hacer uso de mis influencias en la D.S.O. para asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo, pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche y necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja cuanto antes.

Saqué la PDA que estaba en mi bolsillo y pulsando un botón me comuniqué con Hunnigan.

—Hunnigan, necesito que rastrees vía satelital la ruta de un vehículo con matrícula LA1158… Sí, aquí en Los Ángeles… Envía el informe a mi PDA, es urgente… Gracias.

Otra de las virtudes que debía de destacar de Ingrid Hunnigan, era que jamás cuestionaba mis decisiones y sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. Una mujer simplemente eficaz y eficiente.

Unos minutos más tarde recibí la información de la ruta que el taxista había recorrido el día de hoy. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese hombre había recorrido más de media ciudad!

Imprimí la información y con un marcador comencé a remarcar las direcciones en las que el taxista se había dirigido y cuando terminé de trazar el recorrido, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí en dirección al garaje.

Probablemente me tomaría toda la noche recorrer los destinos de hoteles en los que el chofer había dejado pasaje, pero no me detendría hasta encontrar a la pelirroja y asegurarme de que estaba a salvo. Afortunadamente el tanque de mi Mustang estaba lleno y me ahorraba la visita a la gasolinera.

La noche ya estaba entrada y era mejor darme prisa.

Desde que era muy joven, tenía la virtud de necesitar pocas horas de sueño, y cuando estaba en misiones, podía pasar algunas noches enteras sin dormir y mantenerme en perfecto estado. Tal vez era la adrenalina lo que lograba mantenerme despierto y alerta. Pero en esta ocasión, me sentía jodido. Conducir no era de mis actividades preferidas y para colmo de mis desgracias mi estado emocional no estaba ayudándome demasiado. Eran casi las 8:00 am y habiendo recorrido poco más de la mitad de toda la ciudad, no encontraba rastro de Claire. Comenzaba a preocuparme que ella quizás haya decidido abandonar su transporte antes de tiempo, suponiendo que la buscaría y hubiese decidido tomar otro vehículo y huir del estado. La cabeza me estallaba por falta de descanso y el estrés al que había estado expuesto, pero no me detendría hasta encontrarla.

Eran las 8:45 am cuando llegué a un hotel llamado "California" que era uno de los últimos destinos a los que el conductor del transporte público se había dirigido. Cuando llegué allí, estacioné mi auto en el aparcamiento y me dirigí sin preámbulos a la recepción.

Al acercarme a la joven recepcionista esta me miró de arriba abajo, muy probablemente a causa del mal estado que aparentaba. Probablemente lejos de parecer un agente entrenado contra catástrofes biológicos, me parecía más a uno de esos no-muertos a los que estaba acostumbrado a combatir.

—Buenos días. —Saludó amable la empleada.

—Buenos días. —Contesté en automático.

— ¿Necesita una habitación?

—No. —negué enseguida. —Estoy buscando a una persona y necesito saber si está hospedada aquí.

La mujer me miro con desconfianza y enseguida supe que su respuesta sería negativa.

—Señor, lo siento mucho. Pero por políticas de la empresa y cuestiones de seguridad tenemos estrictamente prohibido dar información a extraños sobre nuestros huéspedes.

Como ya dije, odiaba hacer esto, pero era necesario. Muy a regañadientes saqué mi placa de identificación de la D.S.O. y tuve que darme a conocer.

—Soy Leon S. Kennedy, agente de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y por razones de seguridad nacional, necesito me brinde esa información urgentemente.

La recepcionista se sorprendió al descubrir que yo era un agente de tal calibre, ya que supongo que por mi aspecto no lo imaginaba ni un poco. Me sentí un poco mal al mentir diciendo que necesitaba la información del paradero de Claire en aras de la seguridad del país, pero en parte era cierto. Si yo no encontraba a la pelirroja, seguramente me volvería loco, y en tal estado de interdicción yo no podría seguir sirviendo a la nación; y si algo malo pasara, el mundo no contaría con uno de los agentes más experimentados para salvar el planeta porque estaría por ahí con una camisa de fuerza, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de mi novia… Está bien, quizás exageré un poco, pero era necesario.

— Permítame un minuto, señor Kennedy.

La mujer tomó su teléfono para marcar la extensión de la gerencia y enseguida un hombre de baja estatura y traje elegante llegó a la recepción.

Le expliqué la situación al que se decía ser el gerente y en cuestión de minutos buscaron en su base de datos el nombre de Claire Redfield para darme una respuesta.

— La señorita Redfield estuvo aquí, llegó ayer por la tarde y se hospedó en la habitación 126 en el segundo piso. Me informan que sólo pasó aquí la noche y se retiró hoy muy temprano, aproximadamente a las 7:00 am.

¡Genial! Claire había estado aquí, pero ya se había ido. Este karma era demasiado jodido.

—Gracias. —Respondí abatido y con cierto fastidio que haya perdido la última pista de la pelirroja, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien.

— Por nada. Que tenga bien día, agente Kennedy.

Me marché cuanto antes de ese lugar y subí a mi auto sin tener ni puta idea hacia dónde dirigirme para continuar con mi búsqueda.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a las oficinas de Terra Save, pensando que probablemente Claire estaría allí.

— Buen día, habla Leon S. Kennedy. ¿Podrían comunicarme con Claire Redfield?... ¿Aún no ha reportado el regreso de su viaje?… Entiendo… Muchas gracias.

Supuse que algo así pasaría. Era obvio que la hermana de Chris Redfield pensara que iría a buscarla a su trabajo y no se equivocó. Nuevamente me llevaba un paso de ventaja.

Sólo había un lugar en el que no había buscado y probablemente Claire estaría allí. Me dirigí hacia el sur de la ciudad y conduje hacia uno de los barrios familiares de Los Ángeles.

Me estacioné en la entrada de una casa de dos pisos y un jardín agradable. Bajé enseguida del auto y toqué la puerta dos veces, con muy pocas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, ya que por la hora, era realmente difícil.

Para mi sorpresa, enseguida abrieron la puerta y miré extrañado a una mujer joven que aunque no sabía su nombre, al menos la conocía de vista.

—Hola. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —Respondí en automático.

—Tú debes ser Leon, el novio de Claire ¿no?. —Supuso ella mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Sí, y tú eres…

— Sheva Alomar, la prometida de Chris. — Se presentó la joven de ojos avellana.

Prometida. Vaya, parece que lo de mi cuñado con esa jovencita va muy en serio. Sí que era una novedad que Chris haya decidido sentar cabeza. Al mirarla con detenimiento, me doy cuenta que ella en realidad es mucho más joven de lo que pensaba. Me pregunto cuántos años le llevará de ventaja mi cuñado a su prometida, tal vez trece o quizás quince años… Creo que al final, Chris Redfield no pierde su tiempo como pensaba.

— Un gusto, Sheva. Leon S. Kennedy a tus órdenes. — Me presenté saludándola con un apretón de manos. — ¿Chris se encuentra en casa? — Dije al pensar que era mejor preguntar primero por mi cuñado que por su hermana.

—Chris no está en casa, se fue al trabajo desde temprano. En teoría yo también debería de estar ahora en la BSAA, pero hoy es mi día de descanso. —Informó la chica y prosiguió, — Pero pasa, por favor, Leon.

La última vez que entré a la casa de Chris, debió ser hace más de dos años, en la última Navidad que pasamos allí. Recuerdo perfectamente el desorden que había por todo el lugar con ropa sucia regada por los rincones, documentación por todos lados, cajas de pizza fría y latas de cerveza inundando la barra de la cocina… Su hermana lo reprendió duramente por la falta de orden en su casa y desde entonces decidió que todas las festividades se realizarían en nuestro hogar. En cambio, ahora toda la casa estaba limpia y ordenada con un olor a lavanda impregnado en el ambiente. Creo que a Chris le sentó perfectamente la compañía femenina.

—Siéntate por favor. —Pidió Sheva invitándome a tomar asiento, — ¿gustas algo de beber?

— Un café americano, por favor. —Pedí a la cuñada de Claire, con mi cuerpo estando al borde del colapso por el cansancio y necesitando urgentemente una dosis de cafeína.

— Enseguida.

La también agente de la BSAA se trasladó hacia la cocina y sacó una taza de su alacena para servirme un poco de café directo de la cafetera, mientras trataba de iniciar una conversación amable.

— ¿Y cómo está Claire? ¿Ya volvió de su viaje?

Cuando la chica de ojos avellana hizo esta pregunta, confirmé mis sospechas. Al parecer nadie más sabía nada del regreso de la pelirroja, y mucho menos de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Conocía perfectamente a Claire y sabía que odiaba que terceras personas se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, y sobre todo, era una mujer que si sus problemas personales pudieran acarrearles dificultades a terceros, preferiría sufrir en silencio, sin contarle nada a nadie, y si tenía que hacerlo, minimizaría la gravedad del asunto. Seguramente la Redfield supuso que si le contaba la verdad de lo que había pasado entre ella y yo a su hermano, él se pondría furioso y tendría una discusión acalorada conmigo, que traería como consecuencia problemas entre el convenio de seguridad y cooperación mutua entre la DSO y la BSAA.

—Bien, supongo que llegará hoy o pasado mañana, tal vez. —Mentí mientras la prometida de Chris me entregaba mi taza de café.

— Me da gusto. ¿Necesitabas hablar urgentemente con Chris? —Preguntó la chica mientras yo le daba un gran sorbo a mi taza de café.

— No tan urgente. Era sobre un asunto para solicitar el acceso al archivo privado de la BSAA. Pasaba por aquí y quise probar suerte consultándolo a él primero, antes de dar una visita a la organización. — Respondí con falacias sobre mis intenciones de esa visita.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿no hay nada más en lo que pueda ayudarte? —Preguntó ella con cortesía.

—Supongo que no. Con el café basta, eres muy amable. —Dije a la vez que le daba el último trago a mi café, entregándole el recipiente a la joven. — Muchas gracias por el café, Sheva. Ahora debo irme para volver al trabajo.

Me puse de pie y enseguida caminé hacia la entrada.

— ¿Quieres dejar algún recado para Chris? —Preguntó antes de que me retirará.

—Ninguno. Probablemente lo vea más tarde. Gracias y ten buen día, Sheva.

La mujer asintió deseándome un buen día y cerró la puerta hasta que yo estuve en mi auto otra vez. Ahora comprendía porque Chris se tomaba tan en serio su relación con Sheva. Era joven, bonita y muy amable. Una chica bastante agradable que contrastaba con el carácter serio y taciturno de mi cuñado. En fin.

Continué sin pistas y sin información sobre el paradero de la pelirroja, y seguí cuestionándome sobre en qué lugares probablemente podría encontrarla. Pensé que tal vez y podría estar en casa de alguna de sus amigas, pero fui descartándolas una a una. Jill Valentine era la primera. Quise intentar ir a buscarla allí, pero sabía que si Claire recurría a su amiga de la BSAA seguramente ella no le guardaría el secreto e iría inmediatamente a contarle a Chris lo que estaba pasando. Así que la agente Valentine quedaba fuera de mi lista. La segunda era Moira Burton, pero recordé que esa chiquilla aún vivía con sus padres y la pelirroja jamás se hubiera permitido darles alguna molestia a Barry Burton y a su esposa. Mi tercera opción era Sherry Birkin, pero caí en la cuenta que ella ya llevaba dos meses viviendo en el extranjero y era poco probable que estuviese con ella.

Al haber descartado todas las posibilidades, decidí que lo mejor era volver a casa. Claire aún mantenía allí sus cosas y su auto, y en algún momento decidiría volver por sus pertenencias. No podría permanecer toda la vida con los escasos cambios de ropa que llevaba en sus maletas, destinado a sólo unos días de viaje.

Llegué a casa más rápido de lo que esperaba y estacioné el Mustang en el garaje, notando que el auto de Claire aún permanecía en su sitio.

Cuando estuve dentro de la casa, me dejé caer en el sillón de la sala, totalmente jodido y cansado tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para arruinar de esa manera mi felicidad?

Finalmente me rendí en uno de los sillones de la sala principal, y me quedé sumido en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Perdí la cuenta de todo el tiempo que había dormido. Desperté con el cuello y los omoplatos adoloridos por haberme quedado tanto tiempo en una mala postura. Miré por la ventana antes de comprobar la hora, y me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo. ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanté como un resorte del sillón, moviéndome como un histérico de un lado a otro, hasta que me dirigí a la habitación principal y con premura comencé a revisar todos los cajones y puertas del clóset. Suspiré aliviado cuando descubrí que las pertenencias de Claire permanecían intactas, pero aún debía comprobar una cosa. Llegué a la cochera y su auto también estaba allí. La pelirroja no había vuelto lo cual era malo, porque aún no sabía nada de ella, pero a la vez me daba cierto alivio, teniendo la tenue esperanza de que tuviera que regresar a casa.

Llamé de nuevo a Terra Save pidiendo información sobre el número de habitación en donde supuestamente la Redfield se hospedaba, y haciendo las preguntas necesarias, obtuve la información que requería; ella se había comunicado con su organización en el transcurso del día, lo que significaba que estaba bien. Al menos físicamente hablando.

Pero la incógnita seguía resonando en mi cabeza: ¿Dónde estaba Claire?

Después de pasar otra mala noche bebiendo café y alimentándome de pastas instantáneas, —tan horrendas como masticar poliuretano —, finalmente amaneció.

Iba camino a la regadera para poder darle un momento de relajación a mi cuerpo y a mi mente que estaban fatigados para posteriormente, iniciar una nueva búsqueda de la pelirroja, aunque no tenía idea ni de dónde empezar.

De repente, justo cuando estaba preparando la ducha, alguien tocó a la puerta. Por un instante me ilusioné de pensar que probablemente se trataba de mi aún novia que volvía a la casa, pero el gusto me duró poco cuando recordé que ella tenía llaves y no tenía necesidad de llamar a la puerta. ¿Quién diablos podía ser a esta hora?

Y cuando fui a abrir, definitivamente, era la última persona a la que pensaba encontrar.

— ¡¿Tú?!

— Vine por las pertenencias de Claire.

Definitivamente, odiaba a ese sujeto. Para acabar de joder mi día, frente a mis ojos vi la figura petulante de Piers Nivans. "Vine por las pertenencias de Claire" ¡Pero qué mierdas le pasaba a este imbécil! ¡Quién coño se creía para venir a mí casa a decirme que se llevaría las cosas de mi mujer!

— ¡¿Pero quién carajo te crees para venir a llevarte las pertenencias de mi mujer?!

— Ella misma me lo pidió. —Respondió con seguridad el militar.

— ¿Qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo? —Pregunté sin poder creer las palabras de ese soldado de quinta.

— Lo que escuchas, Claire está conmigo y me lo contó todo. No quiere volver a verte y me pidió que viniera por sus cosas.

Esto parecía ser una pesadilla o un chiste mal gusto. La Redfield había estado con Nivans en este tiempo, que seguramente no desaprovechó para acercarse a ella lo suficiente y ganarse un cariño lastimoso. Bastardo, mil y un veces bastardo. La sangre me estaba hirviendo.

— ¡¿Y crees que voy a permitir que te lleves las cosas de mi mujer?!—Grité enfadado haciendo énfasis cuando pronuncié "mi mujer".

El muy imbécil parecía regocijarse con mi reacción, como si esta fuese su revancha de la pelea de aquella noche en el balcón.

— Está bien, no haré nada por la fuerza. Sólo quiero recordarte que te lo advertí, Leon. En algún momento ibas a equivocarte y yo estaría allí para Claire. Entérate, ella no está sola. —Me amenazó con cierta obstinación que me fastidió hasta la médula.

—Vete al infierno. —Respondí mirándolo a los ojos y dándome media vuelta para cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Me estaba llevando el demonio.

Ese infeliz de Nivans estaba sacando ventaja de la situación. Como era su maldita costumbre de perdedor, se estaba prestando como paño de lágrimas de la pelirroja, para poder ganarse de esa manera tan patética un poco de su cariño. Piers codiciaba el amor que la Redfield sentía por mí, así que no dudo que en estos momentos, él estuviera luchando con sus ganas para poner robar un poco de ese afecto que me pertenecía.

Dentro de toda esa mierda, había algo bueno; la chica de cabellos rojizos quería volver por sus pertenencias, y al haberle negado esa petición a través de su fiel vasallo, seguramente ella vendría personalmente a llevarse sus cosas, aunque tuviera que llevarse el mal momento de verme. Conocía a la hermana de Chris Redfield a la perfección y estaba seguro que eso iba a pasar. Y no me equivoqué.

Habían pasado dos días completos en que mi novia había salido huyendo de mi a bordo de un taxi, —no hace falta decir lo mal que la pasé en esos momentos, — y al tercer día de infierno a una hora muy temprana, alguien abrió la puerta.

Estaba tumbado sobre el sillón principal, que se había convertido en mi lugar de descanso durante esos días, para estar al pendiente del teléfono y la puerta de entrada, y entonces la miré.

Después de todo este tiempo, la prófuga pelirroja había aparecido en la casa. Cruzó rápidamente la entrada sin mirarme y se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación que hasta hace poco era nuestro dormitorio.

— Claire…— Pronuncié su nombre a la vez que me ponía de pie para ir tras ella.

La susodicha me ignoró y siguió su camino por la alcoba para sacar del armario un par de maletas que colocó sobre la cama.

— Claire, por favor, espera. Tenemos que hablar. —Insistí mientras la Redfield continuó sacando su ropa de los cajones y colocándola en las valijas.

— Claire…— Dije tomándola del brazo y forzándola a que me mirara a los ojos.

Una punzada de dolor me taladró el pecho cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de la chiquilla. Esas pupilas que siempre habían reflejado amor y ternura ahora solo mostraban odio y sobre todo tristeza, una tristeza muy profunda.

Con un movimiento rápido, se zafó ágilmente de mi mano que aprisionaba su brazo y se plantó de pie frente a mí, mirándome altiva, con la cara en alto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hablemos, Leon? ¿Vas a explicarme cómo le hacías el amor a Ada en mi cama?

A pesar de la rudeza del reclamo, detecté la tensión de su voz, que en cualquier momento amenazaba con quebrarse.

— Por favor, te ruego que me escuches, déjame explicarte como pasaron las cosas. — Rogué.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— Claro que sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Fui un imbécil, un completo estúpido, pero tienes que saber cómo pasaron las cosas.

— Lo de imbécil y estúpido no lo pongo a discusión. —Espetó la pelirroja con enfado. — Pero no necesito explicaciones para cuestionar lo que vi. Mis ojos no me mienten, Leon. Tú sí.

No eran las palabras duras de Claire lo que me afectaban, sino lo que veía en sus ojos. Ella estaba rota, yo mismo lo había hecho.

La pelirroja siguió empacando sus maletas y yo seguí insistiendo. No quería que ella me abandonara, y no iba a permitir que se fuera. La casa era de ambos, y no era justo que ella se marchara por un error que sólo yo había cometido.

— Claire, no tienes que irte. En todo caso, quien tiene que irse soy yo.

— No quiero quedarme aquí. — Contestó a la vez que cerraba su última maleta. — No quiero estar cerca de los lugares que me recuerden a ti y a tu traición. —Determinó tomando sus maletas con ambas manos caminando fuera del dormitorio.

— Claire, por favor, no te vayas. Dame una oportunidad de explicarte.

— Ya has tenido demasiadas.

Entonces adelantándome hacia la puerta, me puse frente a ella, sin disponibilidad de moverme hasta que no me escuchara.

— Fuera mi camino, Leon. —Ordenó ella con agresividad.

— No puedes irte sin escucharme primero.

La pelirroja se enfadó. Y soltando sus maletas caminó hacia la cocina, con intenciones de salir por la puerta trasera. Seguí detrás de ella para detenerla y volví a interponerme en su camino.

— Te lo ruego, Claire… —Supliqué con voz trémula clavando mi mirada en la suya.

— Debo irme, Leon. Me están esperando afuera.

Un momento. ¿Alguien estaba esperando a Claire? ¿Quién demonios acompañó a la pelirroja hasta aquí?

— ¿Quién te está esperando? — Pregunté sintiendo como un escalofrío comenzaba a formarse en mi espalda, a causa de la rabia que se estaba acumulando.

— No tengo porqué explicarte. — Respondió con ferocidad.

— ¿Se trata de Nivans, cierto? — Pregunté furioso y continué: — Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que ese bastardo ahora es tu perro faldero.

— Eso es algo que no te importa. — Dijo en voz baja y dándose media vuelta para irse.

— ¿¡Es que acaso no ves las intenciones de ese infeliz?! ¡Sólo está buscando la oportunidad para aprovecharse de ti!

—No todos son como tú.

Y mientras continuó ignorándome ella volvió a tomar sus maletas, y caminó rumbo a la entrada por segunda ocasión.

— ¡Claire, detente! ¡Claire! — Gritaba en una psicofonía de miedo y cólera.

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió y para terminar de completar el cuadro, apareció Nivans, para ayudar a la chica con sus maletas.

Cuando vi a ese idiota ayudando a la pelirroja a alejarse de mí no pude contenerme más y atravesé la casa con la misma furia de un toro en medio del ruedo, con toda la intensión de embestir al torero, que en este caso, era ese ridículo soldado de la BSAA.

— ¡Claire espera! — Proliferé poniéndome a su lado, a la vez que la tomé fuertemente por el brazo.

— ¡Suéltala! —Respondió agresivo ese hijo de puta, dándome un empujón para que liberara a la Redfield.

El codazo logró tambalearme un poco, pero rápidamente recuperé el equilibrio y le devolví el gesto, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Piers, totalmente furioso, estaba a punto de arremeter contra mí, cuando la pelirroja se puso en medio para obstruir su camino.

— ¡Ya basta! —Ordenó a ambos, atrayendo toda nuestra atención. — No quiero volver a presenciar otra pelea de ustedes dos.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió esta vez al militar.

— Piers, no vale la pena. Vámonos por favor.

Esas palabras, me dolieron más de lo que esperaba.

— Claire… ¿vas a irte con él? —Pregunté ya no con furia, ahora hablaba con dolor.

Ella volteó y me miró con una expresión que era inescrutable.

— Una vez me decidí por ti y me fallaste. No voy a equivocarme otra vez.

— Está bien. Si quieres irte con él, respetaré tu decisión. — Contesté apretando los dientes tratando de esconder todo el dolor que ese hecho me causaba, bajo una falsa máscara de dignidad.

— Me alegro que lo hagas.

Y dándose media vuelta, la pelirroja me abandonó para irse del lado de Nivans.

Me quedé parado a mitad de la casa por un buen rato, tratando de luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra todas las emociones que me abatían. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero la partida de la pelirroja me estaba doliendo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Estaba herido en el orgullo por el hecho de que Piers Nivans me haya ganado la partida, pero a pesar de mi cólera, el dolor me estaba sofocando. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, como si estuviese caminando con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.

Después de todo lo que acababa de pasar estaba aturdido sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Fue que en tal estado, me subí a mi auto para conducir sin rumbo, o al menos hasta que se me ocurriera una nueva idea de hacia dónde dirigirme.

Anduve por las calles hasta que me decidí dirigirme hacia a uno de los barrios residenciales que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Me estacioné afuera de una casa amplia y agradable para después ir directamente hacia la puerta. Aún sin saber muy bien lo que hacía llame dos veces a la entrada y al tercer timbrazo alguien salió a abrirme.

Una dama que vestía un elegante vestido rojo salió a mi encuentro y mirándome de arriba abajo me dedicó una de sus miradas seductoras.

— Leon, sabía que ibas a volver.

* * *

 **A/N: Leon, no se cansa de arruinar más las cosas. Toma malas decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias y aquí se muestra un poco de lo que tendrá que pagar el rubio por su error.**

 **Piers Nivans, siempre tan tierno y atento, él merece estar con Claire aunque ella ahora lo tome como un consuelo.**

 **¿Leon? ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Dejará de luchar? ¿Va a rendirse?**

 **Todas las respuestas las tendrán en el desenlace de esta historia que será el siguiente episodio.**

 **Ya saben su opinión para mí es importante, así que cualquier duda o crítica, no duden en expresarse mediante los reviews o mensajes privados si así lo prefieren.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8: Te perdí

**¡Hola chicos! Estoy feliz porque al fin terminé esta historia que hice con mucho cariño y que ustedes han aceptado en cada actualización. En verdad quiero agradecerles el seguimiento que tuvo esta historia y todos sus mensajes y reviews que fueron de gran ayuda y motivación para mí, es como un plus para los autores.**

 **Quisiera extenderme más con mis saludos y agradecimientos previos a leer el final, pero este capítulo si es bastante extenso y como se los dije a algunos en los reviews, no quiero aburrirlos antes de tiempo con mis patrañas.**

 **Así que sin más preámbulo, disfruten el capítulo, y les tengo un pequeño mensaje al final de la historia, que espero saber su opinión.**

 **En sus marcas, listos, ¡lean!**

* * *

 **GeishaPax:** Jaja querida, esa canción del taxi da cáncer jajaja! Aunque imaginar a Leon bailando esa canción no es tan malo e_e Amiga mía, hiciste muchas preguntas, pero prometo que hoy serán todas contestadas. El final es… Ya sabes, lo hice yo así que, probablemente el mundo arda jajaa ya veremos. Espero tu crítica!

 **xIfYouSaySox:** Un gusto volver a leernos! Leon se fue con Ada, nadie lo entiende, aunque en parte podemos entenderlo, como bien dices, está dolido, triste, despechado… El pobre hombre no razona bien. Veamos si hoy enmienda las cosas o termina de arruinarlas todo puede pasar! Espero y el final te guste!

 **Frozenheart7:** ¡Querida amiga y adivina de FF! Aquí está el final!

Hay maldad, lo admito. Tal vez y después de todo, si sea la hija perdida de Wesker jajaja hoy podrás decidirlo. Ayudarnos con nuestras historias es genial y productivo, lo sabes.

Hoy que leas el final ya te darás cuenta cómo podrá continuar la secuela, pero querida, no te tomaré más tiempo en el review, porque este capítulo es bastante extenso y mejor aprovéchalo para digerir este final.

¡Abrazos con perfume de Wesker! Jajaja!

 **Susara K1302:** Peque! Jajaja sé que amas el Aeon y hoy verás la continuación de lo que pasó con Leon y Ada, sólo te pido que no me mates por lo que vas a leer jajaja! Esta vez no dejaré reviews extensos porque el capítulo si tiene una buena cantidad de palabras y no deseo aburrirlos antes de tiempo, ya sabes, puedes apedrearme por mensajes privados jajaja! Nos leemos!

 **Rose:** Antes que nada gracias por haber seguido fielmente esta historia donde nuestro querido Leon no ha hecho más que meter la pata una y otra vez sin descanso y en este último episodio créeme, todo puede pasar, habrá emociones intensas que espero sean de su agrado. ¡Disfruta este episodio!

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _How can I be lost_

 _If I've got nowhere to go?_

 _Search for seas of gold_

 _how come it's got so cold?_

 _How can I be lost,_

 _In remembrance I relive._

 _And how can I blame you,_

 _When it's me I can't forgive?_

 _—_ _Metallica, The Unforgiven III_

CAPÍTULO 8: TE PERDÍ

Después de lo sucedido con Claire, era más que obvio que nuestra relación estaba terminada. Al día siguiente, yo también empaqué mis cosas y me fui de la casa, regresando a vivir a mi antiguo departamento de soltero en los suburbios, resolviendo no estar más tiempo en un sitio donde todo me recordaba a lo vivido con la pelirroja.

Como bien supuse, Claire no le contó a nadie lo que en realidad había pasado entre ella y yo, dejando como versión oficial un: "Leon y yo ya no nos sentíamos cómodos juntos y decidimos ponerle fin a nuestra relación…" Cabe señalar que eso era una gran mentira que no se parecía ni un poco a la realidad. Ella no quería volver a verme y yo no volví a buscarla. Resistí con todas mis ganas mis deseos de llamarla, ir a su departamento, saber de ella… Deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía que sería contraproducente, además que no me apetecía la posibilidad de verla con Nivans, que seguramente no estaba perdiendo el tiempo para robarme a mi ahora ex pareja. A pesar de que todo se había ido al carajo por mi culpa, no podía evitar dejar de sentirme herido.

Y entonces cometí un gran error. El error más imbécil y estúpido que podía cometer en mi vida. Decidí que ya no lucharía más por ella, que no haría nada por recuperarla. Guiado por los celos y la vanidad, determiné que si Claire quería probar suerte con Piers Nivans que lo hiciera, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que lo que pudiera llegar a tener con él, no sería ni la copia de lo que ella y yo habíamos construido juntos.

En cuanto a mí, decidí hacer lo propio con Ada. No es que buscara afecto en la musa escarlata, ya que desde un principio tenía bien claro que en ella podría encontrarlo todo, menos amor. Y ya que la espía no buscaba nada serio, —como siempre cuando se trataba de mí, —volví a su lado para buscar compañía y unas cuantas noches placenteras que ayudaran a distraerme.

No supe en qué momento mi vida se volvió tan monótona. Mi existencia se resumía en despertar, ir a trabajar, dormir con Ada, respirar… Y nada más.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y estas a su vez en meses, y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Con el pasar del tiempo me comencé a sentir vacío, aburrido, solo... Era una sensación tan incómoda como una gotera que resuena a media noche. Sentía como si algo me hiciera falta y yo no podía detectar que era. O mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo.

Una tarde decidí salir a caminar a uno de los parques menos transitados de Los Ángeles y me senté en una de las bancas, con la intención de sumergirme en la naturaleza y esta me ayudara a pensar.

Me derrumbé en una de las bancas de madera que estaba justo debajo de un gran roble, mientras miraba las hojas caídas de los árboles, señal de que el otoño estaba en su apogeo. El color de esos restos silvestres era en tonalidades oscuras entre colores café, amarillento, naranja y rojo… Me quedé mirando fijamente a una hoja seca que era de un color rojo oscuro, muy parecido al de una cabellera pelirroja que yo recordaba muy bien.

Entonces una ola de recuerdos me golpeó duro.

* * *

 _— ¿Te gusta este departamento?_

 _— Es precioso. —Comentó la chica mirando lo iluminado y espacioso que era el inmueble._

 _— Me alegro, porque de ahora en adelante, este será su nuevo hogar, señorita. — Dije sonriendo mientras miraba la sorpresa en los ojos azules de Claire._

 _— Leon, ¿¡es en serio?! — Preguntó ella con el rostro iluminado._

 _— Prometí que serías tú quien escogería nuestro nuevo hogar._

 _Y la pelirroja se abrazó a mí, tomándome por la cintura como si fuese una niña pequeña, mientras yo recargaba la mejilla contra su cabeza, aspirando su fragancia natural a fresas que desprendía de su cabellera roja._

* * *

 _— Tengo miedo, Leon._

 _No supe que pensar ante esta respuesta. ¿Era una negativa sutil? Tal vez y después de todo estaba equivocado y Claire sólo me quería como a un amigo._

 _Desde hace tiempo ya había dejado de verla como una amiga más y mis acciones lo demostraban. Salíamos juntos todos los viernes, la llamaba constantemente, coqueteos, la tomaba de la mano cada vez que podía e incluso estuve a punto de besarla dos veces, ¡dos veces!, pero al final no me atreví por miedo al rechazo, como si fuese un estúpido adolescente enamorado y no todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Ahora estaba en medio de una cena romántica en un restaurant lujoso, le había comprado flores caras y chocolates finos, bailé con ella una pieza musical suave e incluso habíamos brindado con champagne. Sería muy ilógico que esta mujer no haya sospechado si quiera mis intenciones y en su lugar supusiera que la traje aquí para hablar con ella sobre el partido de anoche o contarle chistes vulgares, como lo haría con cualquiera de mis amigos._

 _— ¿Pero, por qué? —Pregunté desconcertado sin saber muy bien lo que eso significaba._

 _— No estoy segura de que pueda funcionar. —Respondió ella con seguridad y con una frialdad que jamás había visto antes._

 _Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me había quedado sin palabras. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces como un pez que se está asfixiando y Claire se quedó totalmente de piedra._

 _— ¿E-eso es un "no"? —Tartamudeé con la decepción atorada en el fondo de mi garganta._

 _La Redfield se quedó muda y yo sólo baje la mirada, para ocultar mi desilusión._

 _Entonces sin previo aviso la pelirroja se inclinó un poco sobre la pequeña mesa que nos separaba y tomó mi cara con sus delicadas manos, para acariciarme suavemente los pómulos. Desconcertado por su actuar, la miré con confusión y ella esbozó una sonrisa brillante que me dejó aturdido._

 _Enseguida, ya no vi nada más y sólo me dediqué a sentir. Cerré mis ojos y enfoque todos mis sentidos en mi boca que repentinamente se había unido a los labios de la pelirroja que se posaban atrevidos sobre los míos. ¡Carajo! ¡Pero cómo besaba!_

 _Nunca en mi vida había probado unos labios igual. Sabían a cereza y champagne, y eran suaves como el terciopelo. Cuando mi boca colisionó con la suya fue una explosión en mi interior. El corazón me latía desesperado y mi cerebro dejó de pensar con coherencia. En medio del frenesí, la pelirroja mordió mi labio inferior y yo me estaba volviendo loco._

 _Se separó para tomar un respiro necesario, y yo me sentía mareado, tan mareado, que si hubiese estado de pie hubiera perdido el equilibrio._

 _— ¿Eso fue un "sí"? —Pregunté con la mirada perdida y la respiración cortada._

 _Claire se rió de mi reacción y acariciando de nuevo mi cara, contestó:_

 _— Creí que mi respuesta era obvia._

 _Y entonces fue mi turno de tomarla por sorpresa, besándola con avidez, mientras murmuraba contra sus labios en voz baja._

 _—Te prometo que todo va a salir bien…_

* * *

Metí las manos en la chaqueta producto del viento frío que bajaba suavemente de las montañas y murmuraba en voz baja mi tremenda soledad. Inmerso en mis pensamientos con la naturaleza como única testigo, podía admitir lo que todas las noches mi mente me recriminaba en voz baja;

La extrañaba… ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Su olor, sus labios, su cabello, todo de ella. Y su ausencia dolía, ¡dolía, mierda! ¡Dolía como el carajo!

Decidí que no era apto ni sano para mí continuar paseando en ese parque solitario y determiné marcharme de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando llegué al departamento, caminé directo al dormitorio, dispuesto a tumbarme a dormir por el resto del día y no despertar hasta que mi cuerpo no necesitara ni una pizca más de sueño.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Ada Wong. No era una sorpresa para mí que de vez en cuando ella decidiera entrar a mi departamento y hacer sus visitas nocturnas cuando yo no iba a su encuentro.

— Hola. —Saludé sin ganas a la sensual mujer que estaba recostada en mi cama.

— Hola, guapo. —Respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama con pocas ganas de compartir hoy las sábanas con Ada.

— Te ves cansado. Deberías relajarte. —Murmuró ella arrastrándose a través de la cama, mientras colocaba sus labios en mi cuello y comenzaba a besarme en el lóbulo de la oreja.

No hice nada. Me quedé totalmente inmóvil, sin rechazar ni corresponder, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Sin sentimientos, sin vida, sin nada.

La mujer asiática se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo y me besó con urgencia, arrancándome la camisa por los hombros, tumbándome en la cama para forzarme a cooperar.

Se posó encima de mí, quedando vestida únicamente con diminuta ropa interior de color rojo, rozando su piel con la mía y besándome por el abdomen como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces, una nueva oleada de recuerdos volvió a golpearme.

* * *

 _Empecé a besar su cuello, notando como disfrutaba la sensación de mis labios en su piel sensible. Su suave piel se sentía como el cielo y su respiración pesada encendía mis sentidos._

 _La lluvia había arruinado nuestro paseo de la tarde y cambiando de planes drásticamente, propuse pasar el resto del día mirando películas y comiendo palomitas en la alfombra de mi casa._

 _La mala comedia romántica llevaba 45 minutos de transcurso y yo no había prestado atención si quiera para notar el nombre de los protagonistas. Desde que inició la cinta, me había dedicado a abrazar a Claire por la cintura y de vez en cuando hacerle cosquillas deslizando mis dedos en su vientre._

 _La pelirroja estallaba en risas nerviosas cada que sentía el tacto de mis dedos en su piel y yo me aprovechaba de la situación para robarle uno que otro beso, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más y más furtivos, hasta el punto en que yo quedé encima de ella, descendiendo mis labios a la altura de su cuello._

 _A pesar de que Claire y yo ya no éramos ningunos niños y llevábamos unos cuantos meses de ser formalmente una pareja, nunca había tenido sexo con ella._

 _Me quedaba claro que mi compañera no era virgen y mucho menos yo lo era. Pero por alguna extraña razón, notaba que ella deseaba llevar las cosas con calma entre nosotros y yo respetaba eso. La pelirroja era mi muñeca de porcelana a la que yo debía proteger y para mí sus deseos eran órdenes._

 _Pero hoy mi fuerza de voluntad se vio diezmada. Sentirla tan cerca de mí, con su aliento golpeándome la piel, y su respiración pesada endulzándome los oídos… Era una tentación irresistible para mí._

 _Volví a besarla recargando mis labios en los suyos con urgencia, sosteniendo todo mi peso en mis antebrazos para no aplastarla y pude sentir en sus caricias que la pelirroja estaba respondiéndole a mi cuerpo._

 _—Leon… —Susurró mi nombre con voz pesada, como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarse._

 _— No digas nada, por favor._

 _Y descendiendo mis labios más allá de su cuello, comencé a desabotonar su blusa para descubrir debajo de ella un sostén rosado de encaje._

 _Me di cuenta que la pelirroja se apenó cuando me quedé mirando a sus pechos, y ella en un acto reflejo intentó cubrirse con sus manos._

 _— No lo hagas. —La detuve tomándola de las manos, invitándola a sentarse en el suelo, mientras yo hacía lo mismo._

 _Ella se sentó frente a mí aún mirándome confundida, y usando sólo como prenda superior ese ligero sujetador._

 _La contemplé por un momento con la misma delicadeza y atención que un pintor mira a su mejor obra maestra. Su piel blanca, su melena salvaje, sus ojos azules… Bella, gloriosamente bella._

 _— Eres hermosa, Claire._

 _La chiquilla sonrió con ternura y se relajó para abrazarme por la cintura, mientras que con sus manos pequeñas, empezó a desabrochar mi camisa con timidez._

 _— Sólo relájate, cariño._

 _Y comencé a acercar su cuerpo frágil contra el mío, sintiendo cómo podía aspirar su fragancia dulce para llenar mis pulmones, y empecé a besarla nuevamente en los labios, para con mis manos empezar a recorrer su espalda hasta que encontré el broche de su sujetador. Con agilidad, logré desatarlo y ese molesto pedazo de tela comenzó a descender de entre sus hombros delgados, mientras yo iba besando el camino que recorrían esos tirantes…_

* * *

—Claire… —Pronuncié su nombre en un gemido ahogado mientras mis manos acariciaban una piel ajena.

Entonces, un bofetón me trajo bruscamente a la realidad. Salí de mi trance cuando el ardor en mi mejilla se hizo insoportable y me descubrí a mi mismo soñando despierto con Claire Redfield y había seguido el juego de Ada imaginando a la pelirroja en su lugar.

—Idiota. —Me insultó Ada incorporándose y levantando su ropa del suelo para irse.

La musa escarlata estaba enfadada, y con justa razón. Pero no iba a hacer nada para detenerla. Me importaba muy poco si se enfadaba conmigo. De hecho, había muy pocas cosas que me importaban en esta vida.

La espía de rojo se marchó totalmente indignada por haberla llamado con el nombre de mi ex mujer y yo me quedé completamente solo en mi departamento. Me sentía fatigado tanto mental como físicamente y decidí darme una ducha caliente para relajarme.

Terminé de quitarme la ropa dejándola regada por el suelo de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la regadera.

Las gotas de agua caliente relajaron mis músculos y rápidamente pude entrar en un estado de relajación que me hizo sentir mejor.

A pesar de la tranquilidad de mi cuerpo, mi mente no me dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo. Recargué ambas manos contra la pared frontal de la regadera para que el agua cayera libremente sobre mi espalda y continuara con ese suave masaje. Pensaba en tantas cosas y en nada a la vez; reflexionaba sobre lo que era mi vida antes de conocer a Claire, durante nuestra relación, mi desliz con Ada y mi situación actual. Últimamente, el recuerdo de la pelirroja era mi fantasma personal que no me dejaba seguir adelante y su recuerdo me dolía como si fuese una estaca clavada en el pecho. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Solo y en silencio fue que pude escuchar con mayor claridad mi voz interna, que clamaba por gritarme la verdad de una buena vez.

Desde que era muy joven me sentí inevitablemente atraído por Ada, era un sentimiento tan intenso que estaba seguro que se albergaba muy dentro de mí, tatuado en mis sentimientos y debajo de mi piel. Ada ya era una parte de mí que no me podía arrancar, y que no podía renunciar ni abandonar fácilmente, de eso estaba seguro. Y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de tenerla, no me sentía satisfecho. La musa escarlata era una mujer elegante, guapa, apasionada, una fémina llena de atributos que me volvieron loco desde el principio… Pero nada más.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, el resultado era simplemente decepcionante; yo no la amaba. Sólo la deseaba. Nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ella, sólo me sentía atraído por la imposibilidad de poder tenerla, convirtiéndose en una obsesión, en un objetivo para mi temperamento de casanova. ¿Y el amor dónde estaba? En ninguna parte. No existía.

En cambio, del otro lado estaba Claire. La pelirroja, la graciosa, la chiquilla, la amante… Con ella todo era distinto. Podría enumerar todos y cada uno de los momentos felices que pasé a su lado y ni todo el papel ni la tinta del mundo bastarían para terminar de redactarlos. Sus besos despertándome cada mañana, sus celos de niña al tomarme de la mano con firmeza cuando notaba que otras mujeres me miraban, incluso sus gestos más inocentes como abrazarse a mi torso cuando dormía aferrándose más a mí, con intenciones de no soltarme nunca… Todos esos pequeños detalles me hacían sentir bien, satisfecho, feliz, completamente feliz, porque estaba seguro de una cosa; Claire me amaba.

Entonces, una revelación en mi mente me sacudió como si me hubiesen golpeado con una porra eléctrica. No sólo admitía lo mucho que extrañaba la Redfield, sino que también estaba descubriendo un sentimiento que había estado enterrando en mi corazón por mucho tiempo, ya fuera por cobarde, por vanidoso, por imbécil, por ciego… Y por mil razones más que en un principio no me permitían darme cuenta de lo evidente;

Yo amaba a Claire.

Esa era la respuesta de todo. La amaba, estaba enamorado de ella como un estúpido y hasta ahora me di cuenta. Es por ello que no podía sentirme bien con Ada, que no me sentía mejor en ninguna parte, mis celos extremos contra Nivans y la razón de que yo padeciera insomnio los últimos meses transcurridos en soledad; la amaba, la amaba demasiado.

Ahora que sabía que la amaba, me sentía más devastado que nunca; no sólo por haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, sino porque jamás se lo había dicho. Yo había recibido miles de veces de sus labios esa palabra y yo jamás había sido capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma.

No se lo dije, ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué nunca se lo dije?!

Estaba seguro que lo sentía, pero por alguna estúpida razón jamás me atreví.

¿Y ahora que haría con todo este amor que me estaba consumiendo el pecho?

Una aflicción, un estupor empezó a nublarme el juicio y mi mente me ordenaba hacer algo de inmediato, quería ver a Claire, necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. La pelirroja tenía que saber de mi descubrimiento, necesitaba confesarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Entonces estaba decidido. Volvería a buscar a Claire Redfield y le contaría mis sentimientos sin importarme nada más. A la mierda mi orgullo, mi vanidad, mi estupidez, Ada, Nivans… ¡Todo y todos! Ahora sólo importaba ella. Y así lo hice.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había visto a la pelirroja. Ni siquiera había tenido noticias de ella. Por tanto, no tenía idea de donde vivía, si me odiaba, si había decidido entablar una relación con Nivans… No sabía nada, y tampoco me importaba demasiado. Tuve que ser muy ágil y discreto para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, usando el único dato que tenía; su trabajo de activista en Terra Save.

Fue cuestión de mover un poco los hilos de mi influencia en la D.S.O. y mi buena relación con la recepcionista de Terra Save para obtener una cita con Claire Redfiled; una muy importante comida de negocios con un filántropo millonario dispuesto a invertir en la compañía anti-bioterrorismo. El lugar de la cita era en el restaurant francés _"La vie en rose",_ a las 3:00 pm. Obviamente esa reunión era solo parte de una treta para poder entrevistarme con mi ex pareja, ya que si se enteraba que era yo quien deseaba verla para invitarla a comer, seguramente me mandaría al demonio. Era mi única oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Conseguí una caja de unos finos chocolates suizos, un ramo gigante de tulipanes holandeses que eran sus favoritos, un brazalete de oro blanco… Adquirí todos los obsequios y detalles que el dinero podía comprar con tal de agradarle un poco. Claire no era una chica superficial y yo lo sabía muy bien, pero en mi estado de desesperación, necesitaba recurrir a todos los medios con tal de quedar bien, importándome bien poco las cantidades de dinero que tuviese que invertir.

Antes de bajar de mi auto para entrar en el restaurant, verifiqué que todo en mí estuviera en orden; zapatos lustrosos, pantalones planchados, camisa bien abotonada y el perfume que a la pelirroja tanto le gustaba aún estaba perfectamente impregnado en mi piel. Estaba listo.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada y me encontré con los empleados que me preguntaron sobre mi reservación. Una joven camarera me indicó el lugar de mi mesa y se ofreció a acompañarme, pero yo amablemente decliné su cortesía y preferí andar solo. Sostenía el gigante ramo de tulipanes con una mano y la caja con chocolates y la pulsera de oro blanco con la otra, mi reservación se encontraba cerca del balcón, lo cual significaba que era la zona más alejada del establecimiento, pero también era sinónimo de privacidad.

Caminando de entre las mesas, logré divisar de entre las más apartadas mi reservación y entonces la vi a ella.

A pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas a mi vista, podría reconocerla sin temor a equivocarme y me quedé paralizado ante su presencia. Estaba nervioso como nunca lo había estado y una ansiedad incontrolable comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente para tratar de calmarme y caminé sigilosamente como si estuviese en una misión de vida o muerte hasta que me acerqué a su asiento y me quedé justo detrás de ella. Mi corazón se tambaleó en mi caja torácica y sentí como mi sangre corría a gran velocidad por toda mi anatomía.

Claire pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que observaba entretenida la carta del menú y no notó que yo la miraba con atención a sus espaldas. Di una respiración profunda antes de hablar y mis pulmones se llenaron de su aroma natural a fresas, tan dulce, tan embriagador… tan ella.

Armándome de valor, me decidí a hablar.

—Claire…

Cuando la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa escuchó mi voz, inmediatamente dejó la carta que sostenía entre sus manos sobre el tablón, y giró su rostro hacia a un lado para mirarme llena de sorpresa y otras emociones que no pude descifrar.

Después de todos los meses de ausencia, tenerla frente a mí parecía un milagro. Vestía una blusa color blanco a juego con una chaqueta de color rojo quemado junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y botas de cuero oscuras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, muy fiel a su estilo casual pero que siempre le había sentado de maravilla. Su piel blanca seguía siendo pulcra y brillante, que por un momento tuve que resistir a la tentación de tocarla para comprobar si seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba. Sus ojos azules se conservaban tan celestes como un cielo despejado y los labios de rosa aún mantenían ese toque de coquetería infantil y sensualidad. Noté que su larga cabellera pelirroja ahora estaba más corta, con sus mechones rebeldes cayéndole por los hombros. A pesar de que todo su atuendo era bastante sencillo, debo decir que nunca la había visto más hermosa, porque ahora ya no la veía como una chiquilla guapa, ahora la miraba como a la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó confundida mirándome como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— Vine a verte, Claire. —Respondí con decisión, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

— Estoy en una cita de trabajo, espero a un inversionista que…

La chica se interrumpió y de repente se quedó muda. Al mirarme frente a ella sosteniendo los obsequios y en ese restaurante francés en el cual sólo podías entrar con reservación, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de mi engaño.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse sin siquiera mirarme.

—Claire, por favor, espera. —La detuve tomándola suavemente por el hombro y ella se frenó a mirarme; — Te ruego que por favor me escuches, aunque sea por esta vez.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, y yo volví a detenerla pero ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, te lo suplico… —Susurré en voz baja, denotando toda la aflicción que me provocaba su rechazo.

La chica de ojos marinos, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, totalmente inmóvil, como si estuviese debatiéndose consigo misma.

Después de esos breves instantes de incertidumbre, la mujer dio un suspiro hondo y regresó a su asiento, mientras yo miraba encantado como ella aceptaba mi invitación en silencio.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y vi como ella mantenía la vista fija en el mantel, evidentemente incómoda por mi presencia.

— ¿Ya ordenaste algo? —Pregunté en un intento de calmar la tensión.

—Aún no. —Respondió ella sin mirarme.

—Perfecto. —Dije enseguida para después levantar mi mano para llamar al mesero que enseguida me mostró la carta.

— ¿Qué va pedir, señorita?

—Deseo ordenar _Quenelle_ , por favor. —Pidió la pelirroja señalando en el menú.

— ¿Ordenará algo de beber?—Preguntó el mesero amablemente.

— Limonada con agua mineral.

El hombre tomó la orden de la pelirroja y en seguida pasó conmigo.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar, caballero?

— Lo mismo que la señorita, por favor. —Respondí para no perder el tiempo mirando la carta.

—Enseguida.

El camarero se retiró y nuevamente, la Redfield y yo nos quedamos completamente solos. Sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación, decidí empezar por entregarle sus obsequios.

— Son para ti.

Con inseguridad, tomó entre sus manos el ramo de tulipanes, y los colocó a un lado, tocando con sus manos pequeñas los suaves pétalos de las flores.

— También te traje chocolates. Recordé que son tus favoritos.

Al parecer había dado en el clavo con la afición de la pelirroja por las avellanas. Volteó a mirar la caja con listones rosados y con indecisión destapó con cuidado la envoltura para tomar de ahí un chocolate de forma esférica cubierto de trocitos de almendra. Por un momento, creí ver esa chispa de alegría en sus pupilas azules, como el del júbilo de una niña pequeña. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír, embelesado con sus gestos. Hermosa.

—Gracias. —Respondió humilde mientras comía su chocolate.

Tuve la intención entregarle en ese mismo momento el brazalete de oro blanco que había comprado para ella, pero decidí esperar, pensando que quizás podría rechazar o en el peor de los casos, ofenderse por ese obsequio y arruinar así ese momento de estabilidad entre nosotros.

—Quiero agradecerte el que estés aquí, aunque fuera por medio de un engaño. Temí a la posibilidad de que si te buscaba personalmente, irremediablemente me rechazarías.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y no pronunció una sola palabra.

Al parecer, esto lejos de ser una conversación, sería un monólogo de mi parte. Ella no intervendría y yo tenía ahora toda su atención.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar y dejé que mis ideas fueran guiadas por lo que sentía por ella.

— Siempre he sido bueno con las palabras, creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero esta vez, me está costando demasiado expresarme. Supongo que es por todo lo que me he guardado durante todo este tiempo. Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó ese día…

— Leon. —Me interrumpió la chica pelirroja, alzando la vista por primera vez. —Lo que pasó aquella vez en nuestra casa, ya pasó y no deseo volver a hablar de ello.

—Pero yo sí. —Dije en tono brusco y comprendiendo inmediatamente mi imprudencia, suavicé mi tono de voz. —Quiero decir, te debo una explicación, por favor, te ruego que no me rechaces y me escuches.

Claire dio nuevamente un suspiro hondo, y se enderezó sobre su asiento, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sabía que ahora la Redfield me escucharía.

— Yo… —Dije atropellando las palabras, aún dudando sobre lo que iba a decir, pero a pesar de ello continué: — Fui un estúpido, Claire. Un completo imbécil que no supo apreciar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, por vivir cegado por un espejismo, un capricho del pasado.

— ¿Ada era tu capricho del pasado? —Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Ahora sabía que hablar con la verdad no iba a ser sencillo, pero no tenía otra salida.

— Si. —Admití bajando la mirada y continué. —Durante muchos años, creí estar enamorado de ella, pero por alguna u otra razón, siempre me había rechazado y yo nunca pude aceptarlo. Luego apareciste tú. Me mostraste que había vida después de Ada, mejoraste mi mundo, cambiaste mi vida totalmente, y terminaste curándome de todas las heridas que yo tenía…

Noté que al decir estas palabras, la Redfield bajó la mirada unos segundos, resopló y volvió a fijar su vista en mí. Mis palabras la estaban afectando.

— Mi vida era perfecta a tu lado, pero un día Ada volvió a buscarme y removió emociones que yo creía estaban muertas. Reabrió mis heridas que tanto tiempo habían tardado en sanar y estúpidamente creí que si saciaba mi obsesión de estar con ella, si lograba satisfacer mi capricho, podría superar y olvidar el pasado de una vez por todas. Pero no quería dejarte Claire, muy a pesar de mi egoísmo y mi idiotez, siempre me aterró la idea de perderte, tanto como la de resistir a la tentación que tenía enfrente. Y entonces opté por iniciar una aventura clandestina con Ada, creyendo que sería algo pasajero y sencillo de sobrellevar. Pero me equivoqué.

En ese momento, llegó el mesero con las bebidas y las colocó sobre la mesa. Claire dio un enorme trago a su limonada como si con eso pudiese ahogar todas las emociones que la estaban asfixiando.

Me sentía una mierda por tener que contarle a Claire todos los detalles de mi obsesión por Ada, pero la pelirroja merecía saber la verdad, aunque aquello implicara lastimarla. Aún más.

—Creí que tenía todo bajo control, pero terminé arruinándolo todo. Cada día me confundía más y me sentía más inseguro que nunca. Me volví celoso, agresivo, distante… No supe como continuar este lío, y cuando decidiste que te tomarías un tiempo, yéndote a ese congreso… Fue que pude darme cuenta de las cosas…

Y aquí venía la parte difícil de la historia, la que más me costaba trabajo expresar y la que Claire no deseaba recordar.

—El día que volviste de tu viaje, ese día, yo había tomado una decisión… —Me aclaré la garganta y continué: —Ese día le pondría fin a mi relación clandestina con Ada e iba a contártelo todo a tu regreso, ya no quería seguir ocultándote nada Claire… Porque iba a comprar una sortija de compromiso para pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de nosotros. La Redfield se había quedado completamente muda y noté como en sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse unas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele en cualquier momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la pelirroja continuaba con los labios sellados. La situación comenzó a volverme loco.

— Claire, di algo… —Pedí con la desesperación grabada en las facciones.

— ¿Necesitabas a Ada para que te ayudara a elegir una sortija de compromiso?

Pude notar el dolor que había en el fondo de aquellas palabras. El recuerdo de ese día aún punzaba fuerte en su corazón.

Bajé la mirada resintiendo el ataque de mi compañera y dando una respiración honda, respondí:

—No. Ada me buscó ese día, y le informé que lo de ella y yo ya no podía continuar. Lo aceptó, no obstante; me sedujo y yo… Yo le seguí el juego.

Terminando de pronunciar mi confesión, la chica de cabellos rojizos bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si se hubiese terminado de decepcionar de mí.

Entonces, en medio de un arrebato, tomé entre mis manos su mano izquierda, creyendo que ella rechazaría mi gesto inocente, pero para mi sorpresa, la menos de los Redfield, no retiró su palma de las mías.

Ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad, de explicarle a Claire el verdadero motivo por el que había decidido buscarla.

—Claire, fui un imbécil, un estúpido, por no haber sabido valorarte, por no tener idea de qué clase de mujer tenía a mi lado, te… te pido perdón por todo aquello. Pero sobre todo, quiero pedirte perdón por haber cometido el más grande error de todos los que cometí…

La hermana de Chris Redfield se mordió el labio inferior y volteó a mirarme con sus pupilas azules, inundadas en llanto salado.

— Mi peor error, fue no haberme dado cuenta que te amaba. Que te amaba demasiado y lamento con la vida, todas esas veces que no te lo dije. Perdóname por haber sido un hijo de puta contigo, un bastardo egoísta, un infeliz que no supo cuidar su felicidad. Perdóname, Claire.

En toda mi vida, jamás había sido tan sincero. Me sentía una mierda conmigo mismo por todos los agravios que había cometido en contra de la mujer que amaba, pero a pesar de esa miseria, aún aspiraba y sobre todo deseaba con todo el corazón, volver a tener un poco del amor que un día fue mío.

La pelirroja se soltó de mi agarre e intentó secar con el dorso de su mano unas lágrimas finas que se resbalaron sin querer entre sus mejillas suaves. Saqué de uno de mis bolsillos mi pañuelo color azul celeste y se lo ofrecí para que ella secara sus lágrimas. Lo aceptó sin decir nada, y secó con delicadeza esas gotas de tristeza que brotaban de sus ojos. Me devolvió mi pañuelo y nuevamente, ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Y volví a intervenir.

— ¿Me perdonarías?

La niña de ojos azules se tranquilizó un poco, y recobró la compostura. Ahora era su turno de hablar.

—Leon, no sabes cuánto hubiera dado porque me hubieras dicho estas palabras en el pasado. Hubiese sido la mujer más feliz sobre este mundo, si al menos una vez, me hubieras correspondido con un "te amo", aunque fuese mentira.

Desvié la mirada al escuchar estas declaraciones, no podía discutir lo contrario.

— Te amaba Leon, mucho, incluso más de lo que te imaginas. Te amaba lo suficiente como para ignorar muchos detalles, por ejemplo; que jamás me correspondieras con un "te amo, también", fingir que no me dolía y actuar con comprensión todas las veces que me rechazabas cuando yo quería hacer el amor contigo y tú te excusabas diciendo que estabas cansado, e incluso, pasar por alto el hecho de que de un día para otro te alejaras de mí, diciendo que tenías trabajo que hacer y por eso no podías venir a comer conmigo o incluso llegabas tarde a casa, cuando sabía perfectamente que te ibas temprano de la oficina.

Mis oídos se rompieron. ¿Claire, tenía conocimiento de la falacia sobre mi carga excesiva de trabajo? Fui lo más cuidadoso posible para que la pelirroja jamás se enterara de nada sobre mi doble juego y esta revelación me había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Sabías que no estaba en el trabajo? —Me limité a preguntar enarcando una ceja con sorpresa.

— Así es. Una tarde, fui a buscarte a la D.S.O. y me encontré por casualidad con Hunnigan. Supuso que iba a buscarte y antes de que subiera por el ascensor, ella me comentó que tú ya te habías marchado. En el fondo sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo y me atreví a preguntarle al personal de tu oficina acerca de tus horarios de salida y confirmé que al contrario de tu versión oficial, siempre te marchabas más temprano de lo habitual.

Al escuchar la declaración de la mujer que tenía enfrente, sentí que toda mi sangre se había concentrado en mis talones. Claire sabía todo este tiempo que le estaba mintiendo y sin embargo, nunca me dijo nada, ni un reproche siquiera. Me sentí fatal.

—Me subestimaste demasiado creyendo que yo era ingenua y que no sospecharía nada, pero no lo soy, Leon. Simplemente, estaba enamorada y seguía metiendo las manos al fuego por ti, aunque todo señalara que eras culpable. Después de eso, pensé que probablemente te estaba asfixiando y fue por eso que jamás te reproché nada, al contrario, traté de esforzarme más para ser mejor cada día… Por ti… Sabía que te estaba perdiendo y lo peor, era que luchaba contra un enemigo invisible, y no podía hacer nada contra ello porque no tenía idea a qué me estaba enfrentando. Sufrí mucho tus desplantes y no tenía a quién recurrir para consolarme, ¿Con quién podría desahogarme? ¿Con mi hermano? ¿Con Jill? ¿Con Sherry? No podía cargar con todo este sufrimiento yo sola, y me apoyé en la única persona que siempre estaba disponible para mí en esos momentos; Piers.

Ahora estaba enfurecido conmigo mismo. Imbécil, mil veces imbécil. Le había dejado el camino libre a Piers Nivans y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Iba a pagar caro mi error.

—Piers me sujeto miles de veces cuando sentía que me hundiría en el vacío, aunque otras mil ocasiones discutía con él, porque me advertía que tú no merecías a alguien como yo, que tú solo jugabas conmigo y no me tomabas enserio, pero yo…—La niña de ojos azules se interrumpió para tomar una bocanada de aire y después continuó: — Yo te defendía, te defendía a pesar de que todos tuvieran razón, por el simple hecho de que te amaba, y me negaba a ver lo evidente. Cuando miré tus celos desmedidos a causa de Piers, decidí alejarme, a pesar de que sabía que al distanciarme me quedaría totalmente sola con mi duelo interno, ya que él era la única persona que conocía mi pena. Nuevamente, volví a elegirte a ti. Cuando fui a mi viaje, regresé antes porque te extrañaba demasiado y no podía estar más tiempo separada de ti, fingiendo que estaba enfadada por tu comportamiento insano, cuando en realidad, todo lo que quería era abrazarte y jamás dejarte ir… Por eso volví a casa antes de tiempo.

Entonces te vi con Ada, y me mataste Leon. Me mataste. Al verte besándola, tocándola, no puedo describirte con exactitud lo que sentí. Sentí rabia, celos, tristeza… Un dolor agudo perforándome el pecho. Mi peor temor se había hecho realidad, y se presentaba ante mis ojos; perderte. Fue entonces que huí, quería desaparecer del mundo, que me tragara la tierra y no volver a saber nada de nadie. — La pelirroja se interrumpió por un momento con las emociones a flor de piel y tomó otro trago de su limonada en un intento de eliminar el nudo en su garganta.

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos, con el sólo hecho de recordar aquél día en que destroce a la mujer que amaba. No era mi propio dolor el que me estaba aniquilando, sino el dolor ajeno que yo había propiciado.

Claire dejó a un lado su vaso con limonada y después de volver a suspirar hondo, continuó:

— Me fui amándote, Leon. Amándote mucho todavía. Pero me di cuenta, que ese había sido mi error. Amarte más de la cuenta, sabiendo que ese amor acabaría conmigo. Muchas noches me pregunté cuál había sido mi error, qué habías visto en Ada que yo no tenía, o mejor aún, qué te había dado ella que yo no te di. Lloré tantas veces de impotencia, de tristeza, culpándome una y otra vez por lo sucedido, creyendo que tú te habías aburrido de nuestra relación por mi culpa. Pero por más que analizaba jamás encontraba una conclusión. La razón era simple; todo lo que tenía te lo di. Te di todo de mí, sin escatimar, sin miedo, sin rencores… Tú te habías llevado todo y yo me quedé sin nada. Entonces supe que no había nada de malo conmigo, que no había excusa ni justificación para lo que hiciste, y determiné que todo esto había sido tu culpa, que después de todo tenían razón, y yo sólo era un juego más en tu vida, una chica más en tu lista de amores fallidos… Y te odié Leon.

 _"Y te odié, Leon."_ Su confesión me estaba matando más de lo que era capaz de demostrar pero aún no era el momento de romperme, no frente a ella.

— Te odié como jamás había odiado a nadie, pero pronto aprendí que el rencor no me llevaría a ningún lado, y entonces, decidí que lo mejor era olvidarlo todo. Lo malo y lo bueno, la felicidad y la tristeza. Quedarme en blanco. Fingir que lo nuestro jamás sucedió y continuar con mi vida. Y así lo hice, dejé todo atrás y seguí adelante, sin importar todo el dolor y las lágrimas que tenía que pagar. No obstante; si estoy aquí en este momento cuando sé que lo mejor era haberme ido sin intentar reabrir heridas pasadas, es porque también necesitaba que supieras todo esto, y que sepas también que te perdono.

Alcé mi mirada inmediatamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿La Redfield me estaba perdonando por todo? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¿Tú… me has perdonado?

—Sí, Leon. Te libero de todo posible remordimiento por el pasado, y debes saber que no te guardo ningún rencor. —Declaró la activista de Terra Save con firmeza, sin ningún atisbo de duda en la voz.

—Claire, cielo, no sabes cuánto te amo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante, todo va a ser distinto. —Agradecí lleno de emoción, estrechando su mano contra mi rostro y besando el dorso con adoración.

En seguida, supe que me forme demasiadas ilusiones muy pronto. Malinterpreté el perdón de mi ex mujer y lo que estaba a punto de decirme, me daría la estocada final.

La Redfield se separó de mí con amabilidad, pero inmediatamente, puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Leon, he dicho que te perdono, más no que quiero volver contigo.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar agitado, presintiendo que algo terrible estaba a punto de atacarlo.

— ¡¿Qué… Pero qué dices?! Claire, por favor no-no digas eso, yo te amo y tú también me amas. —Tartamudeé aterrado, intentando tomarle el rostro con las manos creyendo que esto era una broma.

— Leon, yo ya no te amo.

Me negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sentí un espasmo en el estómago que poco a poco me provocó escalofríos que a su vez me costaba trabajo controlar.

— Claire, por favor, no mientas. Puedo ver en tus ojos que todavía me quieres, prueba de ello es que estás aquí, conmigo.

—No te confundas. Si decidí quedarme, es porque necesitaba cerrar este ciclo. Yo no puedo volver contigo. Lamento si te hice creer otra cosa, pero por favor, no quiero lastimarte.

¿Cerrar un ciclo? ¿¡Qué clase de patraña era esa?! ¿Por qué decía que no quería lastimarme?

—Pero Claire, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—Insistí estando ya a punto de estallar en un ataque de histeria.

La Redfield evidentemente consternada por mirarme en ese estado, decidió dejarse de rodeos y hablar con la verdad de una buena vez.

— Leon… —Hizo una pausa para pronunciar mi nombre y continuó. —Voy a casarme con Piers.

Mi corazón fue atravesado de una estocada. ¡La mujer que amaba iba a casarse con otro! No. No era cierto, ¡no podía ser cierto!

Me quedé paralizado en mi asiento sin que ningún músculo de mi cuerpo me respondiera. Mi única reacción, fue voltear a mirar la mano derecha de Claire, que efectivamente confirmaba lo que ya había dicho con palabras. Noté en su dedo índice un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante en el centro y sentí que el mundo se me vino encima.

Mi respiración se comenzó a tornar agitada y pequeños escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerme la espalda, sintiendo que estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento.

— Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Claire tomó su bolso y salió de nuestro sitio, desapareciendo entre los comensales. Me tomó un par de minutos en asimilar sobre lo que estaba pasando, y cuando miré al mesero que venía a traer los platillos a nuestra mesa, me apresuré a sacar de mi cartera unos cuantos billetes de gran denominación que seguro cubrirían la cuenta y la propina del servicio, y salí disparado del lugar, tratando de alcanzar a la mujer de melena rojiza.

Corrí como un loco hasta el estacionamiento del restaurante, y miré a la Redfield buscando en su bolso las llaves de su auto que ubiqué a la distancia, y gracias a mi buena condición física, logré llegar hasta ella antes de que subiera a su vehículo.

Se sobresaltó cuando la tomé por el brazo, forzándola a que me mirara a los ojos, entonces comencé a suplicar totalmente alterado:

— ¡Claire, te lo ruego! ¡Tú no puedes casarte con Nivans! ¡Tú y yo nos amamos! ¡Merecemos una segunda oportunidad!

— ¡Leon, por favor no insistas! ¡No te aferres más a un imposible!— Respondió ella zafándose de mi agarre y abriendo la puerta de su auto.

— ¡Claire esto no es un imposible! ¡Yo te amo! —Insistí con urgencia.

— Leon por favor, tú y yo ya no podemos ser algo más que amigos.

— ¡Yo no quiero tu amistad, maldita sea! ¡Entiende que yo te amo!— Grité con histeria, a punto de volverme loco.

— Entonces, será mejor que ya no volvamos a vernos.

Estaba desesperado y en medio de ese frenesí, fue que me atreví a hacer mi siguiente acción.

Estampé mis labios con agresividad contra los de Claire, besándola con urgencia, tratando de demostrarle con mis labios, lo que no podían explicarle mis palabras. La besé con avidez, con urgencia y posesividad, pero a pesar de ello, la Redfield no me correspondía, simplemente se quedó inmóvil. Era como besar a una estatua. Era un beso vacío.

Con un movimiento ágil, la chica de ojos azules me apartó de su lado y subió a su auto cerrando la puerta velozmente, ignorando mis súplicas por completo.

— ¡Claire, por favor! ¡Claire! —Continué gritando su nombre mientras golpeaba la ventanilla de su auto, recordándome a aquella vez que la perseguí mientras huía en un taxi.

— Adiós, Leon.

Y arrancando su auto, se fue lejos de entre las calles de la ciudad, esfumándose de mi vista, y también de mi vida.

Sin poder hacer nada más, me dejé caer de rodillas en el frío asfalto del estacionamiento, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban solas de mis ojos, mientras la sangre me hervía calcinándome vivo, mientras el dolor se encargaba de hacer lo propio con lo que quedaba de mí.

En ese momento, yo era la viva imagen de lo que creí que jamás podría llegar a ser; un hombre derrotado.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Esa horrenda punzada que me sacudía el cráneo cada vez que pensaba en todos los acontecimientos que habían sido la causa que me había traído hasta aquí y también me había convertido en lo que soy ahora. Un borracho agresivo, que lloraba a grito abierto el haber perdido a su amada. Un fracasado.

—Leon, ya vamos a cerrar. —Me avisó el cantinero en voz alta, cerciorándose que yo pudiera escucharlo.

Me levanté tambaleándome sin protestar, caminando con dificultad hacia la salida de la cantina, sintiendo unas náuseas terribles y un dolor de cabeza espantoso, producto de la resaca y probablemente también de los golpes que había recibido en mi última riña callejera.

Era hora de retornar a la realidad. Volver a casa, dormir, para después regresar a la cantina.

Mi departamento no estaba lejos del bar de mala muerte en el que solía embriagarme, así que no tenía necesidad de conducir mi auto para llegar hasta allí.

Cuando salí al exterior, noté que el clima era agradable y que no era tan tarde como creía, ya que apenas las farolas de las calles comenzaban a encenderse, así que supuse que apenas comenzaba a desaparecer la luz tenue del crepúsculo.

Caminé de entre la alameda adornada con sus jardines y setos que decoraban las veredas, todo en una armonía perfecta. El único que desentonaba en ese paisaje bello, era yo.

Saqué un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendí con el pequeño mechero que cargaba en mi bolsillo, —debo señalar que adquirí también el pésimo hábito de fumar, — y llevándomelo inmediatamente a la boca, le di una profunda calada, para después sentarme en una banca metálica que estaba en el jardín, y terminar de fumar mi tabaco.

Mientras sentía el humo inundar mis pulmones, miré que estaba justamente frente a un templo. Noté que había varias personas amotinadas en la entrada, vestidos de manera elegante y refinada, por lo que pude suponer, muy probablemente estaban celebrando una boda. Guiado más por las ganas de distraerme que por curiosidad, miré un poco más a detalle hacia los invitados y me pareció ver unas cuantas caras conocidas.

Una lluvia de gritos, aplausos y rechifla resonó entre la multitud y entonces, la escena más desgarradora de mi vida, el peor de mis fantasmas, se reflejó ante mí.

En la entrada de la iglesia, vi a una pareja que acababa de casarse, y miré a una novia hermosa, vestida de blanco, sonriendo mientras caminaba orgullosa de la mano de su ahora esposo. Se trataba de Claire y Nivans. La boda de Claire. De mi Claire.

En ese momento me sentí morir, no obstante; no hice absolutamente nada. Ya no iba a sufrir más, llorar amargamente, ni a maldecir nunca más a nadie. Ni siquiera a sentir más lástima por mí mismo. Ya no más.

Continué dándole una profunda calada a mi cigarrillo, fumando la última pizca de mi dignidad y amor propio. Estaba derrotado, pero ya era suficiente. Iba a retirarme y alejarme para siempre recogiendo los pedazos de lo que fui un día. Me iría, sí. Pero nunca, nunca jamás, olvidaría a la mujer que alguna vez amé y que no supe conservar a mi lado. La amaba, pero ahora sabía que ya la había perdido.

¿La recuperaría alguna vez? No lo sabía ¿Podría olvidarla algún día? Me era incierto, ¿Me volvería a enamorar? Tampoco tenía idea. Ahora sólo tenía recuerdos amargos, pero a la vez, los más bellos de mi vida. Tenía que seguir aunque no sabía cómo, ni tenía idea por donde comenzar. Sin nada, desde cero.

Como pude me puse de pie para seguir mi camino, no sin antes dar una última mirada de nostalgia a la feliz pareja.

— Te perdí…

* * *

 _"Y nunca olvidaré,_

 _que me enamoré de una flor._

 _Siempre te esperaré,_

 _no me digas adiós. "_

 _—Mago de Oz, No me digas adiós._

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Y bien? Si alguien lloró a la izquierda pueden tomar un pañuelo, yo invito!**

 **Amigos, no puedo negárselos, sufrí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, porque aunque no lo parezca, me partió el corazón hacer sufrir así a Leon, pero los errores tienen consecuencias y algunas irremediables en algunos casos. Confieso que estuve tentada a escribir un final feliz, pero si se dieron cuenta al inicio de la historia y el título de esta, sería una incoherencia pintar un final de miel sobre hojuelas, cuando desde el primer capítulo se percibe el drama. Espero no me odien demasiado.**

 **Esa fue la primera noticia. La segunda es, tengo planeada una secuela para esta historia. Me encariñé mucho con este fic y por primera vez, deseo debutar realizando la continuación de una historia, y qué mejor que sea con este fic. Si en verdad desean una continuación, háganmelo saber, ya que es probable que efectivamente, realice una secuela que como nombre tentativo será: "Vivir por ella"**

 **Por mis ocupaciones tengo el tiempo reducido pero trataré de tener esta secuela aproximadamente para este verano y puedan disfrutarla con tranquilidad en sus vacaciones.**

 **Bueno, ya me extendí demasiado y creo es hora de despedirme.**

 **Les agradezco mucho que hayan seguido esta historia, sus reviews y buenos comentarios, todo ello fue de gran ayuda para mí. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Cualquier duda, reclamación, queja o amenaza de muerte por el final, háganmelo saber por los reviews o si lo prefieren también por mensaje privado.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Nos leemos en la secuela!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light Of Moon 12**


End file.
